¿vida color rosa? Ja
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: alguana ves te has preguntado ¿de que color es tu vida?, pues si dices rosa, te invito a descubrir que la vida es desde el mas oscuro negro hasta el mas inteso rojo, menos rosa. Adv: no apto para menores de ntine leguanje N moderado,S&S T E generG
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son del grupo Clamp, a excepción de otros que vayan apareciendo en la historia que si son de mi pertenecía.

**Importante: la historia puede llegar a contener lenguaje no moderado y un poco pesado que podría caerle mal a alguien y un poco de violencia, si eres menor de edad abstente a leerla, también puede llegar a contener experiencias personales o vividas en el entorno. Esta historia tendrá un poco de todo, desde el drama, humor, romance y tragedia, por lo cual lo pondré como general. **

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX

_**¿Vida color de rosa? Ja**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguna vez te has preguntado de que color ha sido tu vida, bueno creo que es una basura que se pregunta todo el mundo. Desde que tengo uso de conciencia todo a mí alrededor se define en los colores desde el rosa hasta el mas intenso negro, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que la vida es una basura o una farsa que una vive día tras día. Lo siento por aquellos que siguen creyendo que la vida es color rosa, que ilusos son, o es que acaso no quieren abrir lo ojos y ver en realidad lo que tienen frente a ustedes.

¡Lastima!, yo me di cuenta a temprana edad, se podría decir que no tuve la infancia de ensueño, si llegue a creer en castillos y princesas también con la vida soñada de toda niña, pero todo se fue al caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se preguntaran quien soy, bueno me llamo Sakura Amamiya, bueno hasta hace 11 años me llame así, ahora soy Kinomoto Sakura, ¿curioso no?, pues para mi no. Amamiya es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, me tubo a temprana edad, para ser exactos a los 16 años, ¿si pensó que el mundo se iba acabar?, no, no lo pensó, solo que otra mas de esas ingenuas que se dejo engatusar por un desgraciado hijo de su madre, se la llevo a la cama bajándole estrellas y lunas y pues aquí me tienen. Bueno ya basta de charadas de cómo mi madre se dejo engatusar por el desgraciado de mi progenitor, eso se lo diré mientras avance. Como les decía no tuve una infancia de lindos ponis rosas y ositos que vivían detrás de el arcoíris, por dios que basura es esa que le mente en la cabeza a los niños.

Bueno de mi infancia no tengo muchos recuerdos, solo se que la mitad me la pase de Tokio- Tomoeda, Tomoeda-Tokio, y así hasta que mi madre por fin decidió quedarse en tomoeda, mas o menos cuando cumplí los 9 años de edad, hay empezó mi infierno, cuando a mi madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de inscribirme en la escuela publica de Tomoeda, tengo vagos recuerdos de ella, pero ninguno gratos, y mas a las desgraciadas de comité de bienvenida, quien diría, apenas con temprana edad y ya las mocosas eran todas unas bestias, recuerdo el primer día de clases, como olvidarlo.

_- Bueno niños, todos a callar- el aula no le hacia mucho caso al maestro de turno, hasta que se le prendió el bombillo y les amenazo- Bueno si no quieren prestar atención a mi clase, la daré por vista y con examen para la próxima semana- todo el salón quedo callado, quien lo diría que tan difícil podría ser el examen que todos guardaron silencio- Bueno como les iba diciendo, el día de hoy tendremos una alumna nueva, ella viene de la capital, por favor sean amables con ella- el profesor deja de mirar a la clase y se dirige a una pequeña de 9 años que esta parada junto a el- Por favor preséntate a tus compañeros._

_- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Amamiya Sakura- en cierto sentido ansiosa y emocionada, nerviosa pero al ver las caras se podría decir diabólicas de mis compañeras de las primera fila, los nervios empezaron atacarme-Por favor sean buenos conmigo…_

_- Bueno señorita Amamiya, se sentara detrás de la alumna Kaboto._

_Sin muchos ánimos ya, me dirigí al puesto mencionado, el cual quedaba casi al final del salón, cuando llegue a mi puesto, propuse a sentarme y buscar mis cosa en mi mochila que ya en ese momento estaba puesto en el suelo a un lado mío, al enderezarme y sentarme correctamente para prestar atención a la clase, un rostro repúgnate estaba frente de mi, pues mi compañera que se sentaba frente a mi puesto estaba girada sobre su asiento observándome con cala de querer matarme, su rostro parecida a la de un monstro por el montón de granos que le rodeaba y sus dientes tan amarillentos se veían opacos con lo brillantes de sus frenillos- **"**Guau, acaso no conoce el cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental"**-**fue lo que pensé, mientras la chica seguía viéndome con cara de asesina hasta que decidió hablar_

_- Con que de la capital he, claro que te trataremos bien, solo espera a la salida y veras lo bien que te vamos a tratar. _

_Esas palabras provocaron que un miedo mas intenso del que tenia se apoderara de mi corazón, por dios pero quien demonios se les ocurrió inventar las escuelas publicas, o por lo menos que se le paso a mi madre a inscribirme en esta que todos parecían querer matarte, por lo menos los de mi salón._

Y así fue, después de terminar las clases la chica monstro me acorralo con otras dos mas el triple de robusta que ellas, me encerraron en lo baños y empezaron a golpearme sin ninguna razón, cuando se cansaron me dejaron allí, yo lo que hacia era sollozar, solo era una niña de 9 años y esas tipas parecían que llevaban siglos en la escuela, acaso las malditas escuelas no tiene un limite de edad para sus estudiantes, por que a partir de allí empezó mi pesadilla y me di cuenta que la vida no es color rosa, si, malditas mocosas de los mil demonios, las desgraciadas hicieron mi infancia un infierno en toda la primaria, y la idiota de la directora, una vieja rechoncha sin gracia alguna, parecía que tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad mental, ya que cada vez que se llevaba una queja lo que hacia era reír como idiota y decir que teníamos una mente amplia de imaginación como niños que eran, maldita vieja, ese fue mi primer pensamiento malo, y lo sigo diciendo, era una maldita, gracias a los dioses que la jubilaron, ahora el director es el profesor Terada, el que me daba la clases, a pesar de todo es buen sujeto y la escuela a mejorado mucho, lo se por que mi sobrino mas pequeño estudia en ese lugar.

Bueno en realidad no es mi sobrino de sangre, es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, la muy canuja se dejo embarazar en el ultimo año de la preparatoria, y el muy desgraciado cuando se entero le dijo desde zorra hasta del mal que se va a morir y negó al pequeño alegando que no era el padre, otro motivo para aplicar a mi teoría de que la vida apesta, la preparatoria. También me acuerdo de mis días "felices" de la prepararía, aunque allí conocí a mi amiga del alma, de eso no me puedo que quejar, y también tuve mi primer amor, si, aunque se que la vida como la pintan es pura porquería y creo en el amor, yo lo viví, pero por motivos ajenos a el tuvimos que terminar, lo hicimos en buenos términos, además que hoy en día también es un buen amigo, siempre estamos en contacto.

Bueno de mis días "felices" de preparatoria, allí conocí a la ya mencionada mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, pues en su primer día de clases quisieron hacer lo mismo con ella, ya que la muy imbesiles de la escuela que siempre me jodian, también estaban en esa preparatoria, pero yo ya no era la misma, lo golpes me enseñaron a endurecer mi carácter, pase de ser la niña dulce y amable que todos adoraban, a la fría y sin emoción he insensible, bueno al caso resulta que esos gorilas mutantes la habían acorralado en los baños, pero lo que no sabia es que yo estaba en uno de los cubículos, no tengo que explicar haciendo que, el caso es que estaba allí y punto, cuando escuche los ruidos salí y allí estaba Kaboto y su jauría de bestias sobrenaturales amenazando a Tomoyo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

_-miren chicas carnada fresca- decía una chica de cara deformada a causa de los barros en su rostro y ahora con unas gafas redondas puestas en el puente de su nariz la cual es tan ancha como la de un cochino, detrás de ella tres chicas mas la cuales parecían que estaba en la competencia de fisicoculturismo, pues de féminas no tenían absolutamente nada, las muy desgraciadas tenían acorralada a una chica que acababa de entrar a esa preparatoria y ya le iban hacer la vida un infierno, cuando le iban a propinar el primer golpe, abrí mi cubículo de un solo golpe el cual hizo un sonido seco al chocar contra los azulejos de la pared, Salí como si de un robot se tratase, llegue a los lavados y abrí el grifo para lavar mis manos, todas se me habían quedado mirando, no les hice caso me hice la autónoma, pues lo que iba a pasar no era mi problema y me llevo muchos años que Kaboto me dejara en paz, aunque seguía insultándome y poniéndome sobrenombres, pero no le hacia caso, la chica que estaba en el suelo estaba temblando y mirándome con suplica saliendo de sus enormes amatistas, lo note ya que eche un vistazo de reojo, tan solo pude soltar un suspiro de resignación y negar con mi cabeza en forma de cansancio, así que me decidí. Tenia que ayudar a la chica de alguna manera, por sus facciones se nota que es de clase aparte de que su contextura a leguas se podía comparar con una muñeca de porcelana, un solo golpe de la gorimutante esa y la llevaría directo al hospital._

_-Guau, Kaboto se nota que no tienes nada mejor que hacer- hable con simpleza mirándome al espejo._

_- No te metas Kinomoto, si no quieres una paliza también- si ya me habían cambiado el apellido a Kinomoto, justamente a los 13 años, lo cuales tenia en ese momento. Mi madre se caso con un arqueólogo, Fujitaka Kinomoto, en muy poco tiempo se gano el amor de mi madre y el mío, lo quería como mi verdadero padre y el me quería como su hija._

_- Me sorprendes, creo que la clase de léxico de la señorita mikki te esta haciendo efecto, tu vocabulario a mejorado- mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica y a la vez divertida por la cara que puso la gorila, nadie sabia de eso, ni siquiera su pandilla, pero yo si, la habían obligado a tomar clases para mejorar su vocabulario, ya que a pesar de que estaba en una escuela publica sus padres son de la alta sociedad, y lo que me había enterado es que al salir de la preparatoria, que aun no me explico como llego a ella, seria presentada en sociedad y como hija única tendría que encargarse de la empresa de su padre, si supiera el idiota la clase de zorra que tiene por hija, pobre de lo empleados, crea que la desgracia pondría una sala de castigos en su oficina para el que no quisiera acatar sus absurdas condiciones o en tal caso por que se le antojaba golpearlos hasta dejarlos mas allá de que acá._

_- Por que mejor no vas a jugar a la familia feliz, con la nueva adquisición de tu madre y dejas de meterte en donde no te llaman, fresita- ok eso fue un golpe bajo, la muy hija de su madre si sabia como lastimar sin ser golpeada, la mire con odio absoluto pero decidí no seguir metiéndome, con tal ellas son tres enormes y voluptuosos monstros, y yo, solo era yo, así que me encamine a la salida, cuando pase por al lado de ellas, mi falda fue jalada con fuerza, me gire para ver cual fue la causante de mi salida por salvar mi vida, y hay estaba la causante, la chica de ojos amatista de los cuales salían gruesas lagrimas y me miraba como cachorrito perdido pidiendo protección y comida, volví a soltar un suspiro, y me dedique a encarar a Kaboto que ya estaba frente de mi._

_- ya déjala Kaboto, por que no te busca a otra a quien hacerle la vida miserable, se nota que la chica no es de por aquí._

_- OH SANTA KINOMOTO, protectora de los desamparadas, esa es tu nueva tarea, que paso con la no me importa los demás que se defiendan como puedan._

_- Es diferente, se nota que en cualquier momento se desmaya del susto, por que no vas a joder para otro lado, o a cazar al novio de otra, que lo sabes hacer muy bien, aunque no se como pueden mirarte a la cara, si yo fuera hombre me darías asco, de verdad que debes hacérselos muy bien, para que los muy idiotas te busquen- ok me había pasado, pero la verdad es que ya tenia el apellido revuelto desde el momento que se metió con mi madre, mi mirada estaba clavada en la de ella la cual me miraban como asesina en serie, y yo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, "Ja toma zorra a ver si te sigues metiendo con los demás", pensé, pero de un momento a otro vi como un puño se dirigía hacia mi rostro, y no se como ni cuando una mano nívea detuvo el ataque, pues entre Kaboto y yo se encontraba la chica a la que supuestamente yo estaba defendiendo, y tenia sujeto el puño de la gorila, mientras de su boca salía palabras tímidas, pero decididas._

_- Ya… te … di…dijo que no…nos dejaras en paz…paz- Guau con la chica de un momento a otro ya estaba frente de mi y en su mirada se notaba una chispa que hace momentos no vi._

_- Tu cállate perra- de un manotazo se deshizo del agarre de la nívea la cual por el impulso fue a dar contra el lavado detrás de ella golpeándose la columna vertebral, viendo como hacia una mueca ante el dolor y llevando una de sus manos a la parte golpeada._

_- Ahora si que te pasaste bruja- dije don tanta rabia que sentía mis orejas arder y mis ojos chispeantes, de un momento a otro me vi encima de la imbécil esa, mientras mis uñas que en ese momento estaban largas, las clavaba en su feo rostro haciéndole unos rasguños en sus regordetes cachetes que empezaron a sangrar por tal acto de mi parte. Cuando me separe de ella, mire al suelo la chica seguía quejándose del dolor me agache a su lado- No es momento de llorar, es momento de correr- la tome de una mano y mientras me levantaba la jale conmigo a que se pusiera de pie, es increíble que las otras dos matonas no han hecho nada por defender a su jefa, estaba allí paradas con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, aproveche para salir de los baños corriendo llevándome a rastra a la chica, que con esfuerzo me seguía los pasos, corrimos por los pasillos de la preparatoria, sin querer me lleve a unos cuantos por el medio, pero necesitaba esconderme, por lo menos hasta final de las clases, que mi hermanastro viniera a buscarme. Como escuchan, al mi madre casarse con Fujitaka este venia con un paquete extra el cual no se podía regresar por tener fallas, el cual si las tenia, pues el chico dos años mayor que yo era todo un chicle pegajoso que no se quitaba ni con aceite. _

_Corrimos, y corrimos, por varios minutos hasta llegar a las canchas de futbol, me detuve y vi hacia atrás para ver si nos perseguían, lo cual no había sucedido, di un suspiro largo por el cansancio y el desahogo de saber que no nos seguían, hasta que escuche que al parecer me hablaban, gire sobre mis talones y allí estaba la chica, la examine bien, es de contextura delgada y alta todo una modelo, busto exuberante, lo que hacia que la camisa le quedara como pegada como guante, eso hizo que me cohibiera, no es que yo sea plana ni nada de eso, pero mi cuerpo es de una adolecente, el de ella de toda una mujer, sus cabellos negros grisáceos llegaban hasta su cintura lo cuales terminaban en unas ondas con las que el viento jugaba, yo en cambio mis cabellos castaños llegaban un poco mas debajo de mis orejas, rosando un poco los hombros y mi estatura es media de acuerdo a mi edad, ella por lo menos me llegaba uno o dos centímetros mas, sus ojos color azules intensos con unos toques violisaceos que podrían llegar a compararse con la amatista, en los cuales todavía tenia la chispa que vi encenderse en los lavados, ahora que me fijaba bien, también tenia un toque misterioso y algo de picardía en ellos, lo cual me llevo a la conclusión que esa chica seria mi dolor de cabeza de ahora en adelante, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad._

_- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en los lavados- decía la chica mientras me miraba con esa chispa en sus ojos, el cual de repente me entro un miedo, sintiendo como los pelitos de todo el cuerpo se me erizaban._

_- D... de nada- logre articular nerviosa, si que me ponía nerviosa, por que rayos le tuve que ayudar._

_- Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, encantada de conocerte._

_- Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura- entonces fue un flash, de un momento a otro la chica había sacado de su pequeño bolso una cámara de video diminuta, y empezó a grabarme mientras giraba alrededor mío, diciendo algo así de que yo era su ángel de guarda, y que había encontrado su musa, una gota recorrió mi nuca- "o si, esta chica me traerá desgracias". _

Pero que equivocada estaba, ella se convirtió en mi mas grande amiga, luego de lo sucedido en los lavados, fuimos inseparables, y la zorra de la Kaboto cada vez que me veía salía corriendo del susto, quien lo diría, ahora yo era la mas temible de la escuela, jajajajajajaja, las marcas que le hice a la desgraciada tardaron en curarse, nunca supe por que no fui llamada a rectoría, eso siempre fue un misterio, pero bueno, bien merecido se lo tenia la muy hija de su madre, desde ese momento solo se dedicaba a robarles las novias a los demás chicas, que no entendía como se podían acostar con ella, hoy en día solo en pensar en su espantosa cara me revuelve el estomago, de verdad que tenia que ser muy buena haciendo cualquier tipo de cochinada que le fascina a los hombres en plena adolescencia con sus hormonas alborotadas. Y justamente eso fue lo que llevo a mi amiga a un embarazo precoz, en el ultimo año se enamoro perdidamente de un maldito infeliz del cual no me acuerdo su nombre, solo me acuerdo que es un jiripollas extranjero, jajajaja, así le llamaba Touya cada vez que lo veía, o le decía maldito Baka ingles, nunca entendí por le lo odiaba tanto, aunque mis pequeñas sospechas tenia, pero a la final tenia razón, ya que el muy desgraciado cuando Tomoyo le dijo que estaba embarazada la trato muy mal, eso destrozo a mi amiga, el había sido su primer hombre si acaso el lo era después de todo lo que le dijo en plena cafetería de la escuela.

- _A ni no me vengas a encaletar el mocoso, sabrá dios con cuantos te abras acostado que ahora no sabes quienes el padre del engendro- todos en la cafetería estaban con la boca abierta, unos espantados, otros sorprendidos y otros con burla, entre ellos el grupito del idiota y mas allá Kaboto y su jauría de amorfos._

_- N…No digas e..eso, sabes q..que no es ver…verdad- se defendía mi amiga llorando por lo que le estaban haciendo pasar._

_- Ahora soy mentiroso- dice con una burla en el rostro lo que hacia que mi sangre hirviera a cada segundo- No me vengas con esas, mas de uno me ha dicho que te has dado un buen revolcón con ellos, hasta mi mejor amigo me conto la gata en celos que eres en la cama, que poca vergüenza tienes Tomoyito, si que eres toda una perra- el grupo de imbesiles empezaron a reír como idiotas que son, mientras mi amiga caía de rodillas llorando y gritando._

_- NO ES CIERTO, SABES QUE FUISTES EL PRIMERO- de repente como que una rabia se apodero de la nívea, por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de pie otra vez y se acercaba con un puño a lo alto dispuesta a estamparlo en la cara del chico- ERES UN IMBESIL, BASTARDO- pero no logro a darle el puñetazo ya que el le tomo con fuerzas de la manos y la arrojo contra el suelo._

_- Ten cuidado con lo que haces fierecilla, por que no guardas esas energías para la cama, A MI NADIE ME TOCA Y MENOS UNA PERRA COMO TU, ANDA A VER A QUIEN LE MONTAS EL MOCOSO POR QUE A MI NO._

_Ahora si que se me juntaron los dos apellidos, en dos grandes zancadas llegue hasta el imbécil ese, que estaba hoy con una sonrisa de triunfo que no le iba a durar mucho y en menos de lo que canta un gallo mi puño ya estaba siendo estampado contra su nariz, haciendo que el retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y llevándose sus manos al rostro intentado detener la hemorragia que mi puño le había causado._

_- A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PERRA IMBESIL, TU NO TIENES DERECHO PEDAZO DE BASURA, ESCORIA HUMANO, TAN SOLO ERES UN BAKA QUE SE ACUESTA CON UNA QUE OTRA LA DEJA EMBARAZADA Y LUEGO HUYE, SOLO ERES ESCREMENTO QUE NI SIQUIERA LLEGAS A BACTERIA- estaba que me llevaba el diablo, pero que le sucedía a este imbécil._

_- Eres una- pero no llego hacerme nada, pues su mano fue detenida por mi lindo novio._

_- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, o veras de lo que soy capaz- dijo de una manera tan amenazante que de sus ojos azules lanzaba rayos._

_- No entiendo como puedes andar con esas- dijo el imbécil- Siendo el capitán del equipo de la escuela, y todas esas chicas lindas idolatrándote andas con semejantes zorras Miroku._

_- Te lo advertí- y de un solo puñetazo fue a dar al otro extremo de la cafetería con la nariz fracturada._

_- TOMA BAKA- dije emocionada._

_- Ya Sakura saquemos a Tomoyo de aquí- y así lo hicimos, Miroku la cargo en brazos y llegamos hasta el patio de la escuela, sentándonos debajo de un gran cerezo_

_- Gracias joven Chiba- le dijo Tomoyo, abrazando sus propias piernas que las puso a la altura del pecho y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, aun lloroso._

_- Para que somos los amigos Daidouji- si éramos los tres mosquiteros todos para uno y uno para todos._

_- No se que are, Sakura- dijo ya levantando el rostro- Mi madre no lo sabe aun, y de seguro me hecha de la casa, tengo miedo Sakura, no se que hacer._

_- Ya cálmate tommy- le dije atrayéndola a mi y abrazándola mientras acariciaba su espalda en forma cariñosa para que se calmara- Ya veras que conseguiremos una solución, en tal caso que te echen de casa yo tengo unos ahorros, y obligaremos al idiota de Touya a que nos ayude, Miroku también lo hará, cierto amor._

_- Claro, creo que mi padre tiene un apartamento en las afuera de Tomoeda, ha de estar abandonado, en tal caso te podrás alojar allí y nosotros cuidaremos de ti._

_- A gracias chicos- la nívea se deshizo de mi abrazo y se arrojo contra Miroku en un abrazo fraternal._

Y así sucedió, después de la graduación Tomoyo le confeso a su madre que estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio, no podía seguir ocultándolo, ya se le empezaba a notar su estado, en un arranque sonomi hecho a Tomoyo de la casa, y allí entro la ayuda de Miroku, le comento a su padre lo que estaba pasando y asedió ayudarnos con el paquete que se nos vendría encima, Touya también ayudo y mis padres igual todos ayudamos a Tomoyo con mi pequeño sobrino. Después de eso a los pocos meses Miroku tuvo que irse del país con su padre por motivos ajenos a él, decidimos romper y quedar como amigos ya que no sabíamos si volveríamos a vernos, pero el prometió en seguir ayudando a Tomoyo con la educación de su hijo y hasta el sol de hoy así lo ha hecho, abrió una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Tomoyo y hay le deposita una cantidad generosa todos los meses, desde hace ocho años, siempre estamos en contacto.

Ya ven por que digo que la vida es una porquería, todo lo que hemos pasado, parece que somos solo unas fichas de ajedrez gigantes que los dioses mueven a su antojo solo por diversión, eso es lo que somos, unos juguetes insignificante para ellos, y lo comprobé el día que llamaron a mi madre diciendo que Fujitaka había muerto, pues el avión en que iba a su ultima excavación en el Cairo, hizo explosión debido a una falla mecánica, en ese momento sentí que me quedaba si madre también ya que el impacto lo dejo en shock durante varios meses, Touya y yo nos hicimos cargo de la casa mientras ella se recuperaba, hoy en día tras su años de su muerte no he visto al latoso de mi hermanastro llorar la perdida de su padre, no es que no le quisiera, yo creo que es esa mentalidad del hombre que no llora y tiene que ser fuerte por los demás, desde ese día su actitud cambio, se volvió mas maduro y dejo de fastidiarme y se volvió un sobre protector conmigo y Tomoyo como con el pequeño Sota.

- SAKURA, APURATE SE TE HACE TARDE- escuche los gritos de mi madre desde la plante baja.

- YA VOY MADRE, -"_que latosa se ha vuelto, ya tengo 23 años, por lo dioses"- _parándome de mi cama agarro una toalla que esta en la silla de mi tocador he ingresando al baño, si ya tengo 23 años y hoy voy a una entrevista de trabajo, pues estaba desempleada, después de que termine la universidad no conseguí trabajo, me ha ido mal en eso, pero me dedique a ganar dinero trabajando en tiendas, y cuidando niños ya que en las escuelas para impartir clases tenias que tener por lo mínimo dos años de experiencia, como diablos quieren que la tenga si los muy canijas no me dan la oportunidad, pero que tipo de imbesiles hay en las escuela. Si termine estudiando para profesora de literatura, ilógico no, después de que me quejaba tanto de los fracasados profesores, pero en cierto modo quería darles una lección de cómo se podría llegar hacer un buen maestro, pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad, y aquí me tienen alistándome para ir a la capital de nuevo a una entrevista de trabajo en la empresa en donde trabaja Tomoyo, el puesto es de asistente personal de unos de los gerentes, del cual yo no tengo ni la mas mínima remota idea de que es ser asistente, mi amiga me dijo que algo fácil que no me preocupara. Algunas veces creo que Tomoyo sigue siendo la misma ingenua de siempre, pero bueno por lo menos me ayudo y algo es algo.

Al terminar de alistarme baje a la sala donde me esperaba Touya, para llevarme a la estación del tren, para ir a Tokio, solo eran dos horas pero había que madrugar.

- Tomoyo ya se fue, se le hizo tarde esperándote, y así piensas en que te den el trabajo, siendo impuntual.

- Cállate imbécil, además la entrevista es a las nueve, no veo el apuro.

- Mocosa del demonio, mas respeto a tus mayores.

- Yo no veo a ninguno por aquí- dije con burla al ver como en la frente de Touya se empezaba a notar la venita del enfado.

- Sigue burlándote y vamos a ver quien te lleva a la estación, monstro- golpe bajo, el desgraciado se hecho a reír por mi cara que de seguro era de desagrado y asesina al mismo tiempo.

- Ustedes dos ya dejen la pelea, ya esta bastante grandes.

- Buenos días madres, ¿y sota?- todavía estaba en su bata de seda color rosa pálido, son apenas las cinco y media de la mañana, Tomoyo siempre llevaba a sota a esa hora ya que la escuela empieza hasta las ocho y ella tenia que irse a Tokio temprano, mi madre y yo le hacíamos el favor de cuidarlo durante esas horas.

- Esta en la cocina, tomando un vaso con leche.

- Bueno, creo que lo veré en la tarde ya es tarde.

- Suerte hija- me desea mi madre, le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento, la tristeza todavía sucumbía sus ojos verdes, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los insistentes llamados de Touya desde el auto.

- Acaso este imbécil no se cansa de joderme la paciencia- dije soltando un suspiro.

- Sakura, que manera de expresión es esa.

- Si madre, ya, ya, bueno me voy nos vemos en la tarde- sin mas me gire sobre mis talones y Salí de la casa, afuera estaba Touya en el auto tocando corneta como desesperado, baje los pequeños escalones de la entrada y llegue al auto cuando entre, le di un manotazo en la nuca para que dejara de apurarme.

- Oye!

- Cállate y arranca que se hace tarde- hizo un gruñido y yo iba con mi sonrisa de triunfo en la cara- "Idiota".

Son las ocho y media de la mañana y me encontraba parada frente a un gran edificio, de ventanales color azul oscuro, pues la estructura lo único que tenia en cemento se podría decir que solamente eran las bases y los pisos, el resto eran puros ventanales, encima de las puertas mecánicas esta un letrero gigante con letras color dorado brillante las cuales decían Corporación Li-Hiraguizawa C.A., no se por que pero el segundo nombre me sonaba familiar, pero no pude acordarme de donde, así que deje el asunto de lado y entre a lo que se veía que es la recepción, en el medio hay un tipo de fuente con jarrones rústicos desde el mas chico, que esta a lo alto y surtir de agua a los que seguían en picada hasta el mas grande. Deje de maravillarme por la imponente fuente y me acerque a la recepción, donde se encuentra una chica de cabellos color castaños oscuro y ojos también, esta detrás de un escritorio en forma de U, de una formica color negro brillante en la parte inferior y en la parte superior color vino tinto igual de brillante, atrás de ella también estaba el mismo letrero de la entrada pero mas chico. La chica esta vestida con una camisa color blanco de tres cuarto de manga, en el cuello de la camisa tiene una especie mascada color vino tinto amarrado en un nudo a nivel de las solapas de la camisa.

- Bueno días, sea bienvenida a la Corporación Li-Hiraguizawa, en que puedo ayudarla- huy tanto dulce me empalago, cuanto le pagaran por eso.

- Si, bueno días, Busco a Daidouji Tomoyo, me espera.

- Espere sentada mientras le aviso por favor- la chica me enseña unos muebles que están a lado izquierdo de la recepción del mismo color que su escritorio y uniforme, negro con vino tinto, sin mas me gire y me dedique a sentarme mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor.

- "Acaso estos sujetos no conocen otros colores, debe de ser que su alma es tan negra y vino como tienen todo pintado"- reí- " De seguro son unos viejitos verdes, daltónicos y solo pueden distinguir estos colores, jajajaja"- y mis lindos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

- Sakura, menos mal que llegaste- voltee mi mirada y allí estaba, mi mejor amiga con su inseparable sonrisa y su magnifico cuerpo, quien iba a creer que esa chica que tiene cuerpo de modelo Play Boy, tiene un mocoso de ocho años, el cual su uniforme igual a la de la recepcionista del falda un poco mas arriba por encima de la rodilla color negra, su camisa blanca, su mascada, su saco color negro que llega a altura de la cintura en un corte muy femenino, en sus pies unos zaparos de taco de 10 cm igual color negro, le quedan como anillo al dedo, me pare del asiento y fui hasta ella.

- Tranquila Tomoyo, no iba a llegar tarde con la lata de Touya fastidiando.

- Bueno será mejor que subamos, ya esta cerca la hora- me encamine con ella esta vez hacia el lado derecho de la recepción, en lo cuales se alcanza a ver las elegantes puertas de los ascensores, cuando llegamos a ellas Tomoyo apretó en botón a abrirse entramos y volvió a tocar un botón indicando el numero 12, estos por dentro también estaban forrados de formica color vino tinto y negro.

- Oye Tomoyo, ¿acaso estos viejos son daltónicos o que?, todo es vino tinto y negro- dije de manera de burla

- Jajajaja, de donde sacaste eso Sakura.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿de los viejos daltónicos?- me pregunto con gracia.

- ¿Que, acaso lo dueños de semejante compañía no son unos viejos verdes?

- Ya veras los viejos verdes que son amiga- ok de que me perdí, Tomoyo me acaba de poner la cara de yo se algo que tu no y te vas a morir, con su risa irónica grabada en sus labios llegamos al piso doceavo, se abrieron las puertas de el ascensor salimos de el, y me pude percatar de que el es bastante grande, el piso forado en alfombra color vino tinto, a unos cuantos pasos de los ascensores de encuentra una pequeña recepción igual que la de la entrada, allí esta una chica de cabellera marrón que le llega mas debajo de las oreja, me hizo acordar cuando yo lo usaba así, ahora lo tengo por la cintura igual que mi amiga, la chica de tez blanca con unos anteojos en forma circula ocultando su hermosos ojos color marrón claros.

Hacia la derecha de la recepción y a lo largo, se encuentra unas puertas de caoba, cerradas, y a un lado de la puerta un pequeño pero cómodo escritorio de forma cuadrada, con un ordenador ultimo modelo y un teléfono, el puesto se veía desierto, de segura ese es el vacante por el cual Tomoyo me hizo venir, a la izquierda de la recepción, estaban unas puerta iguales que la del otro extremo y también el escritorio, pero ese si esta ocupado por una chica de cabellos color caramelo, y ojos de color terracota, también delgada y blanca, parecía estar haciendo algún trabajo para su jefe ya escribía a millos tecleando y viendo la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Bueno días Naoko- dice mi amiga dirigiéndose a la chica que esta en el escritorio en forma de U.

- Bueno día Tomoyo, que te trae por aquí.

- Traje a mi prima para la entrevista, ya llego el señor- un momento dijo ¿prima?, ¿Qué se traerá Tomoyo?

- No, el llegara mas tarde, la entrevista se la hará el señor Hiraguizawa, pero ahora esta reunido.

- Ok, gracias Naoko- luego se dirige a mi- Sakura, tengo que ir a mi puesto, quédate aquí, cuando Hiraguizawa se desocupe ella te anunciara, no tengas miedo, solo se tu misma, y veras como te dan el puesto.

- Tomoyo sabes muy bien que no se nada de asistente, además por que dijiste que soy tú prima, sabes que eso no es cierto.

- Cálmate, lo dije por que buscaban alguien de confianza, y fue la única manera de que me dejaran traerte, así que para todos eres mi prima segunda, pero nos criamos juntas- solo pude sentir a lo que ella decía- Además de que te llevaras una sorpresa enorme. No solo con lo "viejos" también con otra cosa- ok su intriga ya me afecto, aparte de esa burla que tenia en su rostro.

- Tomoyo ya ni me esta gustando tanto misterio de tu parte, sabes que me revienta todo eso.

- Ya Sakurita, que todo ira bien, bueno te dejo en buenas manos, siéntate en este sillón mientras espera- y sin más se alejo de mí riendo.

- Tomoyo, no me digas SAKURITA, TE ODIO- grite

- Yo también te quiero primis, hasta luego- y sin más se despareció junto a ascensor.

- DESGRACIADA, ME LA PAGARAS- volví a gritar y si mas me deje caer en el sillón que esta en medio de la pequeña recepción, mientras era observada por las otras dos chicas como si estuviese viendo a una criminal en fuga, va me importa un demonio la que piensen, así soy yo y nada me cambiara- "Ya me las pagaras Tomoyito y con creces"- me hundí en mis pensamientos mientras esperaba como borrego al matadero.

* * *

*********************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO***************

**Notas de la autora**: Guau esta historia si que me quedo emocionante. En realidad no pensaba en escribir otra hasta que no terminara las otras tres, pero esta me llego como un rayo a mi mente mientras dormía, por que soñé con ella, y me dije tengo que escribirla, y he aquí el primer capitulo. Ahora, por supuesto que seguiré con las otras, el capitulo del Odio al amor lo tengo en proceso, solo que tengo el cerebro un poco tapado con respecto es esa historia, Un nuevo tiempo y una nueva aventura solo tengo que ponerme a transcribir ya que esta la tengo escrita en libreta, he igual que un cuento de hadas no hadas que ya tengo casi el capi nº 3.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado esta nueva historia, voy hacer la prueba, si veo que me critican mucho la quito, como se habrán percatado tiene muchas palabrotas, pero como lo puse en el aviso, esta historia va a ser algo cruda ya que en parte me estoy basando mucho en la vida cotidiana de las personas así como también un poco de imaginación. Por ejemplo el embarazo de Tomoyo a temprana edad e igual el Nadeishko, por lo menos es algo que se ve con frecuencia en mi país, y quise poner un poco de eso, así como también las rivalidades que hay en la escuelas publicas y los abusos.

Bueno ahora con los agradecimientos a mis queridas amigas y seguidoras que me apoyaron.

Gracias a mi amiga cereza oscura, por apoyarme en mi decaída, a mi amiga Aymivr3: si chica resolvi el problema, ; a DeidadSak: gracias por tu apoyo chica, y de verdad me alegra que te guste el trama de mi historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo, también gracias a flor de cereza oscura por su apoyo, también gracias a mi amiga Kendrix astrix, epero que leas esta historia y me des tu opinión, gracias hivari por tu comentario, y si esa gente solo lo que quiere es desanimarlo a uno. Bueno y gracias a todas aquellas que me brindaron su apoyo,

ESTE FINC ES DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDE AMIGAS, ESPERANDON SUS RESPUESTAS.

Yo aquí seguiré mas fuerte que el odio, jjajajajajaaj.

Hasta la próxima

SAKURITAMOON.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son del grupo Clamp, a excepción de otros que vayan apareciendo en la historia que si son de mi pertenecía.

**Importante: la historia puede llegar a contener lenguaje no moderado y un poco pesado que podría caerle mal a alguien y un poco de violencia, si eres menor de edad abstente a leerla, también puede llegar a contener experiencias personales o vividas en el entorno. Esta historia tendrá un poco de todo, desde el drama, humor, romance y tragedia, por lo cual lo pondré como general. **

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX

_**¿Vida color de rosa? Ja**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí estoy de vuelta en mi casa, después de una tediosa entrevista de trabajo, en la cual me dieron tiempo para aceptar el puesto, bueno en realidad el muy imbécil que me entrevisto me dio dos días para decidirme. Aun no puedo creer en el rollo que me están pidiendo meterme, y en cierto modo es regresar a mi pasado- uf- suspiro- uno que quiero dejar atrás. Sin mucha ganas subo las escalera al segundo piso de la casa donde se encuentra mi habitación, llego al pequeño pasillo y doy unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarme con la puerta, la abro y entro cerrándola tras mi espalda, lanzo mi bolso al piso, luego me apoyo de la puerta mientras alzo un poco mi pierna derecha para quitarme el zapato que me esta matando y lanzarlo a algún indeterminado lugar de mi habitación, a continuación hago lo mismo con mi pierna y zapato izquierdo, luego de deshacerme de esos molestos zapatos de tacos, doy unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a mi cama y lanzarme sobre ella de manera despreocupada. Por mi cabeza empiezan a desarrollarse otra vez lo sucedido en ese magnate empresa, en mi rostro empieza a formarse otra vez la sonrisa de la burla y la satisfacción, mientras pienso en lo extraño que fue mi día.

Y si que lo fue, cuando Tomoyo me dijo que me iba a sorprender al ver los "Viejos verdes" dueño de la compañía, y mas aun que me iba a llevar una sorpresa, pues si que me la lleve, con razón el condenado apellido se me hacia familiar, si nada mas y nada menos unos de los gerentes es el condenado Baka Ingles, si que fue una sorpresa, pero creo que para el también lo fue, que espera el muy idiota que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Me gire y quede boca arria, acostada en mi cama, mientras observaba el techo blanco de la habitación y mis pensamientos se perdieron recordando lo sucedido desde que me anunciaron con el señor Hiraguizawa.

_Hay me encontraba, sentada en uno de los finos sillones en color negro y vino tinto, mientras esperaba que la recepcionista me anunciara con su jefe, aun estaba vagando en mis pensamientos encontrando la manera mas factible pero dolorosa de vengarme de Tomoyo,- "si que la condenada sabe ponerme los nervios de punta", pero de repente algo abarca mis pensamientos, el nombre Hiraguizawa, "¿Por qué el condenado nombre se me hace familiar?, se que Tomoyo sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir, pero, ¿Por qué?- entonces mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas por una suave voz femenina._

_- Señorita Kinomoto, el señor Hiraguizawa ya la va atender, por favor pase por esa puerta- me dice la chica que Tomoyo saludo hace rato, creo que le llamo Naoko, o algo así, señalando la puerta la puertas del lado izquierdo, donde se encuentra la otra chica tecleando con una rapidez sorprendente._

_Me levante del sillón, le di las gracias, y empecé a caminar hacia las puertas mencionadas, en un momento a otro la puerta es abierta de ella sale una joven mujer y luego la cierra azotándola con una rabia inexplicable, y caminando hacia mi como una leona preparada en lanzarse sobre su presa, pero gracias a los dioses y no fue así, tan solo paso por mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo, no me pude fijar muy bien en su físico, pero de algún modo se me hizo familiar esos cabellos rubios entre rizados y liso, y ese olor a colonia barata, pero ¿de donde me parecía conocida?, sin darle mucha importancia avance hacia la puerta, cuando estuve frente a ella le di unos pequeños toques y enseguida escuche el mando que me daba permiso al entrar, y así lo hice._

_Cuando entre a la oficina, casi me caigo de espaldas ¿acaso eso es una oficina, esta es un departamento?, bueno si la cocina, el lugar es enorme, entrando y hacia el lado izquierdo, hay un pequeño recibidor con sillones de color azul y cojines color crema, "Por lo menos vario los de aquí dentro", con una mesita de te en forma ovalada de vidrio, justo al lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada se encuentra en la pared un gran televisor plasma, hacia la derecha un pequeño bar con sus butacas redonda de patas largas incluido, mas hacia el centro se ve el gran escritorio de color negro brillante, con el ordenador ultimo modelo y una pequeña impresora, y teléfono, detrás del escritorio un gran sillón de orejas de cuero negro, hacia la derecha del escritorio hay una pequeña puerta, que sabrá dios a donde va. Termine de entrar con paso lento y observando todo a mi paso, de verdad que la oficina me dejo con la boca abierta, si esta es así como será la del otro dueño. Pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo, ya se les empezaba hacer costumbre._

_- Por favor siéntese en unos de los sillones, enseguida salgo- fue la voz varonil que me hizo aterrizar, la cual no se escuchaba nada rasposa ni pegajosa para ser un viejo verde, mas bien se escucho muy joven, como de un hombre entre mi edad o la del mismo Touya, mas bien suave y un poco melosa con el toque de gravedad. _

_Me senté en el sillón que quedo justo con la vista frente al gran escritorio, luego desvié mi vista de nuevo observando los cuadros guindados y el gran librero que esta ubicado en la parte izquierda de la oficina mas allá del pequeño recibidor, y el pequeño grujir de una puerta abriéndose me despabilo, detrás de esa puerta que esta a mano derecha del escritorio se hace presente un joven alto, arreglándose el saco de su traje caro color azul marino, que combina a perfección con su camisa blanca y corbata gris, el joven es de estatura alta, por lo menos le llego a la barbilla, fornido, se nota que se ejercita, cabellos color negro azulados muy brillaste, de tez pálida, y unos ojos tan azules y profundos como el infinito de mar, los cuales brillan de una forma inexplicable y los espejuelos que lleva puestos dándole ese toque de misterio y algo de sabiduría para alguien tan joven- "Yo esa mirada la conozco, se que la conozco"- pensé mientras el sujeto me taladraba con la mirada, me sentí nerviosa, no entendí por que, luego él hablo._

_- Sakura Kinomoto, tantos años sin vernos- el sujeto dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con una burla en sus labios y en su mirada una chispa relampagueante, como si fuera a un fusilamiento. No entendí como el sujeto me conoce, lo que si fue que Tomoyo tenia razón de viejo no tiene nada, pero por que me hablo como si tuviésemos trato, primera vez que le veo ¿creo?_

_- Disculpe, no le entiendo- conteste lo mas simple, aun que esa mirada seguía martillando mis pensamientos, "yo conozco este sujeto, ¿pero de donde?", hasta que una palabra de el hizo Click en mi cabeza._

_- Para ser mujer, tienes una derecha fuerte he de decir- el muy idiota, estaba hay burlándose de mi, con razón se me hacia conocido el nombre y él, si es el Baka ingles, como tratándose de un tirón me levante del sillón y en dos grandes zancadas estaba frente a el gritándole con todas mis fuerzas._

_- MALDITO INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVES A APARECER, PEDAZO DE BASURA- me proponía a darle el derechazo del cual se estaba burlando, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que sujeto mi mano con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño y me giro sobre mi propio eje para inmovilizar mi propio brazo tras mi espalda, mientras con su otra mano me sujeto la mía suelta y aprontándome un poco contra su propio cuerpo sin darme chance de hacerle nada- MAS TE VALE QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO BAKA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ASESINE AQUÍ._

_- Hasta que no te tranquilices no te suelto._

_- QUE ME TRANQUILICE, QUE ME TRANQUILICE, SI LO QUE QUIERO ES MATARTE, DESGRACIADO, Y DESPUES DE MATARTE A TI, LA MATO A ELLA, CON RAZON ESTABA TAN EXTRAÑA, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES- el muy canuja no me hizo caso, pues seguía sujetándome, creo que estuvimos varios minutos así._

_- Ya ¿estas calmada?- pregunto, yo solo asentí moviendo mi cabeza de forma afirmativa, cuando sentí que él empezó aflojar su agarre, le di un pisotón en su pie derecho, luego con mis codos le di en todo el estomago, dejándole sin aire, me gire sobre mis talones y le propuse una patada en su entrepiernas lo mas fuerte que pude, y enseguida el callo de rodillas al suelo quejándose del dolor, mientras me reclamaba- DE..DEMOINIOS SA..SAKU..SAKURA, POR LO ME..MENOS DE..DEJE QUE DESCANSE DEL PRI…PRIMERO._

_- YA DESCANSARAS EN EL INFIERNO, POR QUE NO PIENSO DEJARTE VIVIR, Y SOY KINOMOTO PARA TI, IMBESIL, ESTA VA POR TOMOYO- le di un puñetazo en la nariz, lo que hizo que terminara cayendo al suelo sentado- Y LA QUE TE VIENE VA PARA QUE SIGAS DEJANDO A MUJERES EMBAZADAS Y LUEGO LAS DESECHES COMO BASURA- agarre el pequeño florero que estaba en la mesa de te, pensaba lanzárselo a la cabeza cuando de repente las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de un solo y la chica de cabellos color caramelo se acerco muy rápido y gritando._

_- SEÑOR LLAMO A SEGURIDAD- de verdad que en esos momentos debí tener la cara mas asesina que nunca por que esa chica me miro con pavor._

_- No, Rika, me merecía todo esto y mas, no te preocupes, solo es una cuenta vieja entre la señorita Kinomoto y yo, puedes retirarte- le pide Eriol ya recuperado de todo mis ataques y levantándose del piso, la chica sale de la oficina no muy convencida, mientras yo la observo todavía con el florero alzado sobre mi cabeza, entonces siento que me lo quitan y me preguntan- ¿Ya estas mejor?._

_- Hasta no verte muerto no voy a estarlo- la rabia en mi voz parecían cuchillos atravesando el viento frio._

_- Ya Sakura, no vivas en el pasado, eso es pasado y en el tiene que quedar._

_- Eres un bastardo, dejaste a Tomoyo embarazada y luego la humillaste frente a toda la escuela, negaste a la criatura, alegando que era de otro, y luego apareces de lo mas campante, eso solo demuestra lo poco hombre que eres._

_-YA BASTA SAKURA, TU NO SABES NADA- bello ahora él es el que grita pues así no se queda._

_- ¿A NO? Y SEGÚN TU QUE YO NO SE, SEGÚN TU SOMOS UNAS ZORRAS, NO._

_- Yo, no quise decir eso, en ese entonces, pero la rabia venció mi cordura._

_- Al grano Hiraguizawa por que mi paciencia empieza agotarse otra vez, y no creo dejarte vivo de nuevo, por que luego iré a matar a Tomoyo, por traerme aquí y luego por esconderme que trabaja para ti, se ve que su dignidad se fue al caño, NO LO PUEDO CREER, PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSA ESA MUJER._

_- Ella no supo que yo era uno de los dueños hasta hace dos días, yo tampoco sabia que ella es la coordinadora del departamento de contabilidad, no la culpes._

_- Guau, ahora la defiendes luego de que la trataste de lo peor, de verdad que tu no tienes cinismo._

_- Sakura, lo que sucedió en preparatoria no debió suceder, yo amaba a Tomoyo con todo mi alma, cuando hicimos el amor, fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

_- Si se nota que la amabas- le conteste con una ironía que hasta por mi piel desbordaba, es que lo quiero estrangular, a los dos. _

_- deja que termine- soltó un suspiro, se acomodo sus lentes, y camino hasta unos de los grandes ventanales de la oficina, se paro frente a el y observando hacia fuera, me siguió explicando- Al pasar los días, todo iba normal, hasta que una tarde iba caminando por unos de los pasillos del segundo piso de la preparatoria, era la hora del receso así que pensé que nadie estaba en los salones, pero me equivoque, en el salón de segundo D estaban dos de los chicos que se hacían llamar mis amigos y tenían una conversación, uno decía algo sobre que Daidouji era todo una gata en la cama, y el otro lo secundaba, en ese momento la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mi, Salí corriendo de allí, luego me encontré con Kenji, a lo mejor no lo recuerdes._

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, es tu mejor amigo no, otra basura para este mundo podrido._

_- Si el mismo, también hablaban de lo mismo, luego de eso creo que falte a clases unos dos o tres días, no estoy seguro._

_- Mas bien fue una semana, en la cual Tomoyo casi se muere de los nervios, todos los días lloraba por que no le respondías el teléfono, cuando iba a tu casa decían que no estabas, estaba desesperada, pensó que había hecho algo malo._

_- Y así lo creí, me embasuraron la mente de que ella después de que estuvimos juntos se había acostado con medio salón y como tonto les creí, luego a mi casa llego una carta anónima con unas fotos…- se quedo callado no hablo mas, su mirada estaba perdida en el ventanal, pero algo llamo mi atención y pregunte con rudeza_

_- Fotos, ¿Qué fotos?._

_- Eso ya no importa es cosa del pasado, y tampoco tengo la intención de remediarlo._

_- Como que no- reclame indignada, pero que se la creía este, acaso Tomoyo no le dijo de sota._

_- No tiene caso, hace dos días hable con Tomoyo cuando me entere que trabaja aquí, estuvimos hablando por largo rato y créeme que pega tan duro como tu- una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al escuchar eso, con mi amiga también le dio lo suyo, ¿pero hay algo que no entiendo todavía? Y pienso averiguarlo ahora mismo._

_- Pero eso no quita que la dejaste embarazada, acaso te conto lo que sufrió, su madre la boto de la casa, por tu culpa imbécil, quedo en la calle y desamparada si no hubiese sido por mis padres y Miroku._

_- No tienes que contarme eso ya que ella misma me lo conto, y no hace falta que me hagas sentir mas perro de lo me siento ya, además no se por que insistes con lo del embarazo, si sabes muy bien que lo perdió, ella me conto que una noche cayo por las escaleras del apartamento donde vive y lo perdió, ya no tiene caso seguir recordando el pasado._

_- ¿QUE TOMOYO TE DIJO QUE?- acaso esta mujer se volvió loca, como decirle que perdió al bebe, si el mocoso esta mas vivo que nunca y para colmo es la misma estampa que el padre, por que hasta segato salió el condenado, a los cinco años tuvimos que llevarlo al oftalmólogo por que tropezaba con todo, el doctor nos conto que tiene un déficit de visión y le mando lentes._

_- Pareces sorprendida Sakura, algo que decir- se voltea a mirarme taladrándome otra vez con su mirada que me pone de nervios._

_- Nada, solo que no pensé que hablaran tanto, ahora al grano, por que me imagino que esto de la asistente es idea tuya conjunto con Tomoyo, aunque no creo que la muy idiota se haya atrevido a perdonarte._

_- Y tienes razón- se encamino a su escritorio sentándose en el gran sillón de orejas, mientras me indicaba que me sentara en uno de los que hay frente a su escritorio, sin muchas ganas me senté- Pero quedamos en tratarnos como lo que somos ahora, jefe-empleada, ya que voy a tener que trabajar mucho en conjunto con ella por el departamento de coordina, y allí es donde entras tú._

_- ¿yo que tengo que ver?_

_- Necesito tu ayuda, Tomoyo me conto que estas desempleada y que necesitas el empleo, mi socio se quedo sin secretaria y tu eres perfecta para el puesto, se que no tienes experiencia, antes de te quejes, pero naoko sabrá explicarte lo que tienes que hacer._

_- Yo no he aceptado, así que no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer- le dije lo mas brusco que pude._

_- Pero lo harás, te conozco- ahí otra vez la miradita- desde hace dos años esta empresa se esta yendo al pique, y no pienso permitirlo, todo empezó desde que mis padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de asociar la empresa con la corporación Kaboto, el señor Li su socio en ese momento le dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero mi padre insistió tanto, que bueno aquí estamos en una sociedad que no se esta viendo los frutos y mas bien nos esta dejando en la ruina, y mas ahora que la hija de Kaboto tomo las riendas de la sociedad, hay mucho déficit y me he dado cuenta por la misma Tomoyo me comento que los últimos libros no cuadran y falta una gran cantidad de dinero, del cual no tenemos rastro para que se uso._

_- Eso no es problema mío, todavía no le veo el caso- pero algo en mi mente volvió a ser Click- Un momento, acabas de decir ¿Kaboto?, y que si hija tomo las riendas, no es la misma que pienso ¿o si?._

_- Guau, Sakura, creo que la madures te ha puesto mas inteligente de lo que recordaba- una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios y eso me atravesó el apellido aparte de su linda ironía, Baka._

_- No estoy para ironías, contesta, estamos hablando de Aomi Kaboto._

_- Si, la tuviste que ver hace rato, antes de entrar a la oficina._

_- ¿Te acostaste con ella?- de repente mi rabia llego de nuevo de una manera que no pude explicar._

_- ¿Qué?- me hizo un poco de gracia la cara que puso por mi pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo._

_- RESPONDE POR UNA VEZ EN TU MISERABLE VIDA SIN OTRA PREGUNTA ERIOL, ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA SI O NO?_

_- No- no se por que pero le creí, no hay duda en su rostro ni en sus ojos, a pesar de todo fue un buen amigo y supe conocerlo bien, igual que el a mi._

_- Y hace rato._

_- Tampoco, por eso necesito tu ayuda, ella esta saliendo con mi socio Shaoran Li, lo tiene como embobado y creo que se esta aprovechando de eso para hacer cosas con la empresa y sus fondos._

_- Aun no entiendo que quieres de mí._

_- Quiero que la vigiles, ya que serás la asistente de Shaoran, que busques la manera de averiguar que hace y que se la quites de encima a mi amigo, hazle abrir los ojos, cualquier información que descubras y creas que sea importante, me la hagas saber yo me encargare del resto._

_- ¿Y que te hace creer que aceptare?, además Tomoyo me comento que buscan alguien de confianza, sabes que anda diciendo que somos primas para yo quedar en el puesto._

_- Lo se, yo le dije que lo regara, para que Li no ponga obstáculos, no se por que pero Li le agrada Tomoyo y ayer ella misma le dijo que tenia una prima que es perfecta para el puesto, por supuesto que el no sabe que vigilaras a su novia y que la conoces tampoco, le pedí que me dejara la entrevista a mi._

_- Lo pensare, te hare llegar la respuesta, además que primero tengo que arreglar otro asuntito._

_- Esta bien, pero te ruego que lo tomes, eres la única que se, que será capaz de enfrentarse a Kaboto sin que Li la despida por capricho- lo mire creo que mal por que el suspiro, se paro de su asiento y en unos pasos ya estaba frente de mi arrodillado- Por favor Sakura, se que no estoy en mi derecho de pedirte ayuda, y mucho menos después de lo que paso, pero como te dije, la pasado tiene que quedar allí en el pasado, hazlo por la amistad que nos unió, sabes muy bien que esto es muy importante para mi, no espero que me perdones, ni espero tu amistad de nuevo, solo que me ayudes, tendrás buen sueldo, y te prometo que si necesitas faltar tendrás el permiso sin preguntar el que._

_- Ya dije que lo pensare- sin mas me levante del sillón y empecé mi andar hacia la salida de la oficina, quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible para ir a matar a Tomoyo, cuando llegue alas puertas de nuevo su vos me detuvo._

_- Solo tienes dos días, no mas- su voz sonó amenazadora, pero que se creía, primero me suplica y ahora me amenaza, gire sobre mis talones para enfrentarle con la mirada._

_- PUDRETE- le grite mientras le hacia una seña con mi mano nada decente en una mujer, pero este viene con su cara muy fresca después de muchos años, a dar explicaciones incompletas, por que no crean que me olvide de las nombradas fotos, ¿que tendrían que lo hicieron dudar de Tomoyo, y mas quien las mando?, aunque haya pasado ocho años me encargaría de averiguar eso, Salí de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿será que el le explico lo mismo que a mi a Tomoyo?, hayyyyyyyyyy tengo la cabeza vuelta un ocho, pro que tienen que venir a revolver mi vida._

Y aquí me encuentro, en mi habitación con un caos interno y el pasado revuelto, y con una misión que no se si aceptar, ya que estaría jugando con fuego. Me costo mucho en librarme de las amenazas de Kaboto en la escuela, luego por ayudar a Tomoyo en la secundaria se vuelve mi enemiga mas temida y ahora la tengo que enfrentar, y mas aun el mismísimo Eriol me lo esta pidiendo prácticamente a gritos, se que le importa mucho su empresa, cuando nos conocimos en preparatoria nos hicimos buenos amigos y nos contábamos sueños he intereses, bueno hasta que ocurrió lo de Tomoyo, por cierto nota metal ¿averiguar que sucedió exactamente con esos dos y por que Tomoyo le dijo que perdió el bebe?, ahora al caso por que quiere que separe al tal Li de Kaboto, es problema del sujeto no mío, allá el que no se da cuenta con la clase de mujerzuela que esta, creo que detrás de todo esto hay mas y Eriol no me dijo la historia completa y para colmo se que ha Tomoyo no le podre preguntar por que sabrá lo necesario igual que yo, ¿será que podre confiar en Eriol otras vez y así sacarle la verdad?, y ese Li ¿tan siego será en verdad? ¡HOMBRES!, no pueden ver un buen trasero y unas curvas definidas por que ya se ponen descerebrados, Click, un momento, un momento, paren el mundo, ¡Kaboto con buen trasero y cuerpo bien definido, si hasta donde me acuerdo era un tanque, bueno no es que fuese gorda, pero si corpulenta, creo que competía con los hombres a ver quien tenia mejor cuerpo para fis culturismo, bueno creo que exagero pero si era robusto!, ahora que me acuerdo cuando mi ex amigo me estaba contando el mismo me dijo que la mujer que salió de su despacho era Kaboto, ¿será posible? Esa Kaboto, la Kaboto que conozco la misma, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Si es así ¿Qu..Que se hizo?, dios la vida si que te puede dar sorpresas y mas con gente desagradable para tu persona.

Pero quien estará tocando el timbre con tanta insistencia que quiere interrumpir mis pensamientos, si no lo niego, desde hace rato suena el timbre de mi casa pero yo no le he hecho caso a la persona, pero creo que va siendo hora, con mucha flojera y pereza me levando de mi confortable y suave cama, me dirijo hacia la puerta la abro y salgo, me dirijo a la parte inferior de la casa, cruzo la pequeña sala hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la abro y veo con curiosidad dibujada en mi rostro a esas dos personas paradas allí con un uniforme de policía, me imagino.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean?- les pregunto con toda la amabilidad del grupo.

- Usted es Kinomoto Sakura.

- Si- que se traerán conmigo, acaso me meterán presa y por que yo no he hecho nada.

- Venimos por que hace una hora aproximadamente su madre Kinomoto Nadeishko ha sufrido un accidente y internada en el hospital central de Tokio- y Bum, ¿saben lo que se siente que te echen encima un balde de agua como sacada de un congelador? ¿Si?, perfecto por que eso es lo que he sentido en estos momentos incluyendo los mil cuchillos en mi corazón ya palpando aceleradamente.

- ¿E..esta B..bien?- creo que mis ojos empiezan a empañarse, ya que siento el típico ardor y mi voz no ha salido como yo quiero.

- Si, tranquila, solo unos raspones y ya, pero la dejaron para hacerles algunas pruebas y descartar una lesión de mayor intensidad, bueno no le molestamos mas, imagino que querrá marchar inmediatamente a Tokio.

- Si, Gra..gracias.

- Bien, ha tengo entendido que hay un hermano suyo, no lo pudimos localizar, creo que es mejor que también se entere.

- Si, no se preocupe yo le aviso- dije un poco mas tranquila pero sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho que me esta matando.

Y asa los oficiales se fueron, como el rayo subí rápidamente a mi habitación, como comprenderán no iba ir vestida como estoy, de traje, busque en mi armario un conjunto deportivo de color verde, jajajaja, creo que este color no se da a como me siento ahora y ni mucho menos a lo que se esta pintando mi vida en estos momentos, ya que ella ha decidido a darme otro golpe bajo, y la veo del mas profundo de los negros, me vestí tome mis cosas y baje, saliendo de la casa como alma que se lleva el diablo, mientras iba en el bus que me dejaría en la estación de tren algo se adentro en mis pensamientos y corazón, que se convirtió en una péquela sospecha.

¿Por qué siento que debido a este incidente con mi madre, me hará aceptar la propuesta de el?

Entonces una palabras sabias que el siempre me decía llego a mis recuerdos junto con un escalofrió recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral.

"_**MI queridísima Sakura, las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable, tenlo siempre presente"**_

Y el muy canuja no sabe en que tan cierto pueden llegar hacer esas palabras, y mas aun de cómo tu vida de un lindo gris claro, puede pasar si prorroga ni nada a un oscuro he intenso negro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Guau! Increíble, como puede ser que el capi 2 de esta historia si lo haya terminado y la del odio al amor me este dando martillazos para poder terminarlo, No es justo, mi cerebro me hace malas jugadas.

Bueno creo que es una noticia mala para algunas de mis lectoras Del odio al amor todavía no tendrá actualización, por los momentos, pero no se preocupen mucho, que ya la tengo bastante adelantada, solo tengo que atar unos cuantos cabos y ya.

Con respecto a esta historia, veo que mucha de mis ya seguidoras la esta leyendo también, y otros nuevas que me han puesto para aviso de actualización y de autor favorito, gracias de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ME VAN A SER LLORAR CON TANTA EMOCION.

Ahora a mi a miga **kendrix astrix:** gracias por segirme en esta historia, y si algunas veces me paso de imaginación jajajajajaja, **moonlight-Li:** que bueno que te gusto la historia, y bueno si esta no tiene nada de dulce ni rosa. Aunque a lo mejor mas adelante si va a tener una parte rosa, muchas gracia por leerme. **Flor de cereza oscura:** si amiga creo que me paso con las palabrotas, y es fuerte, eso es lo que quería enfocar, la parte dura de la vida y mas que todos los embarazos precoces que hoy en día se ve mucho a nivel mundial, aparte de que los jóvenes hoy en día hablan así, por lo menos en mi país ya ese respeto no se ve y mas que todo Quiero que vean lo fuerte y feo que se puede llegar a ver**. Nathii07:** gracias chicas por leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, bueno si me paso un poco con el vocabulario pero en fin una de las gracias de la historia es esa jajajajajajajaja.

Bueno sii mas nada que agregar se despide de ustedes

SAKURITAMOON.

PD: Aclaración, ups casi se me olvida, Eriol y Sakura se conocieron en la preparatoria un año antes de que terminaran la prepa, de allí el noviazgo con Tomoyo, pero eso es algo que sabrán por unos pensamientos y la vida a través de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Jajajajajajaja, no coman ansias nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son del grupo Clamp, a excepción de otros que vayan apareciendo en la historia que si son de mi pertenecía.

**Importante: la historia puede llegar a contener lenguaje no moderado y un poco pesado que podría caerle mal a alguien y un poco de violencia, si eres menor de edad abstente a leerla, también puede llegar a contener experiencias personales o vividas en el entorno. Esta historia tendrá un poco de todo, desde el drama, humor, romance y tragedia, por lo cual lo pondré como general.**

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX

**Vida color rosa**

**Capitulo 3**

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX

Estoy agotada, y aun no puedo creer en los acontecimientos de hoy, me encuentro sentada en una silla fuera de la habitación asignada a mi madre, hace una hora pude contactar a Touya, me dijo que enseguida vendría, pero …., maldición!, ya paso una hora, ¡una hora!, y estoy desesperada, el ver a Nadeshiko, con todos esos cables pegado a su cuerpo, mas la aplicación del suelo, y no conforme, el monitor a cada rato haciendo un ruido, que me exalta los nervios, aquí hay algo raro. Luego de llamar a Touya, lo mismo hice con Tomoyo, la muy tonta creo que se puso peor que yo, pero la he tranquilizado y le pedí disculpas por no poder recoger a Sota. Suspiro, el cansancio me tiene algo atolondrada.

-Sakura- escucho que me llaman, levanto la mirada y es Touya.

-Llegaste- me levanto de la silla como impulsada por un resorte, y lo abrazo, me separo de el, y le explico la situación de nuestra madre- No lo se, pero por simple rasguños no deberían de tenerla así, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a mi hermano.

-Tranquila monstruo- yo le envió una mirada asesina y el comprendió el mensaje, y dice- Iré hablar con el doctor que la esta atendiendo.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, y el me dedica una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que solo guarda para mi y Tomoyo, luego le observo como se marcha, en busca del doctor. Mientras lo veo alejarse, algo se aloja en mis pensamientos, que cambiara mi vida, y la afirmación a una persona que espera con ansias mi respuesta.

_-"Creo que a la final tendré que aceptar tu propuesta Eriol"-_ creo que mi rostro tomo una expresión siniestra, una enfermera me observaba y solo podía ver el horror en su rostro- Baka ingles, te has salido con la tuya- caigo nuevamente en la silla derrotada con miles de suspiros queriendo salir por mi boca- Madre, ¿ahora que nos estas ocultando?-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Eriol POV. **

Al salir sakura de la oficina, me quede unos segundos observando la puerta, un suspiro inconsciente sale de mi boca, mientras mi mano derecha viaja al puente de mi nariz y me hogo un pequeño masaje con mi dedo índice y el pulgar, intentando desvanecer el dolor de cabeza que inicio hace unos momentos, me acerco al escritorio y presiono el intercomunicador.

-Rika, cancela toda la agenda hoy, no estoy de humor- sin espera que me contestara corto la comunicación.

Esa condenada de sakura, sigue pegando tan fuerte como hace años, aun recuerdo el día que la conocí.

**Flash Back **

"_Lunes, el día mas aburrido de la semana, y el mío comienza en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, Dioses, acaso mis padres no pararan de mudarse, tengo 16 años y me he mudado por lo menos 14 años de mi vida, creo que es lo malo de que tu padre sea el Embajador de Japón, ¡a la mierda con todo, estaré aquí unos dos años!, lo cual no he durado en ningún otro país, así que, a disfrutar mi estadía, ¡espero que Tomoeda tenga chicas lindas!- pensaba mientras caminaba al instituto, cuando de pronto escucho el grito de alguien. _

_-¡Hey, tu, quítate!_

_Volteo a ver, y a unos cinco metros de mi, venia una hermosa chica, de cabellos castaños, rasgos finos, de contextura delgada, y lo más impresionante, unos hermosos ojos verdes, parecía un ángel caído del cielo (los se frase trillada), pura es la pura verdad, venia en patines al parecer algo apurada._

_-Dije que te quitaras- al nuevo grito, desperté de mi sueño, en donde me sumergí, dándome cuenta que la chica ya estaba cerca de mí, me moví a un lado, para que pasara, mientras escucho otro grito de parte de ella.- BAKA.- "es chica, sí que es un dilema".- Interesante:- me dije. _

_Cuando llegue al instituto, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a dirección, para la asignación de aula. Luego del discurso del director, del cual no hice caso ni a la "j", la secretaria me llevo hasta el aula donde asistiría a partir de ese momento. _

_Al llegar la secretaria, que por cierto, esta mas buena que comer mandarinas*, toco la puerta , la cual abre un señor regordete, de cabellos canos, peinados a todo el estil nerd, con traje gris, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparados los botones de su camisa blanca por la presión. _

_-Buenos días señor Yamamoto, le traigo al nuevo alumno. _

_-Ho, que pase- dice el profesor, con algo de recelo, hago cas y entro al aula- Bueno chicos, el es un alumno nuevo, viene desde Inglaterra y nos hará compañía a partir de hoy, preséntese joven. _

"_Lo que me faltaba, las estúpidas presentaciones". _

_Soy Hiraguizawa Eriol, vengo desde Inglaterra, por asuntos familiares, espero nos llevemos bien._

_-Muy bien, donde lo ubico- dice el regordete observando a través del salón.- Ya, será detrás de Daidoji, Daidoji levante la mano para que el joven se ubique._

_Ahí estaba, un hermoso ángel que cayó del cielo, de hermosa cabellera negra, ondulado, ha de ser tan suave como la seda, de un largo descomunal, rasgos finos y delicados tal cual muñeca de porcelana, piel tan nívea como la nieve, los más llamativo, sus ojos, un par de joyas preciosas, como lo son las amatista que posee. _

_Algo embobado, me dirigí a mi asiento signado, sin retirar la mirada de la chica, cuando llegue a su lado, algo detiene mi andar, y hace desviar mi visión hacia el suelo del salón, el objeto o más bien ¿alguien?, me tomo por sorpresa, una pierna femenina, bien torneada es la que me detenía en mi camino. _

_-¿Qué tanto vez a Tomoyo? Gaki.- escucho la dulce voz de una joven. _

_Levanto la mirada de la pierna, buscando a su dueña, la cual se encuentra a mi izquierda y "sorpresa", es el ángel-diablillo sobre ruedas. _

_-O, pero si es el ángel sobre ruedas.- dije con sorna y algo de burla. _

_-¿A quién llamas angelito sobre ruedas? Idiota.- la chica estaba por levantarse de su asiento, cuando la potente voz del profesor se escucha. _

_-Kinomoto, quiere un pase. _

_Unas risas se escuchan en el aula, y un sakurita, de parte de la nívea, sin más, pase por encima de la pierna de Kinomoto, sin mucho esfuerzo, dirigiéndome a mi puesto y sentándome, luego de todo el alboroto, la clase de matemáticas da inicio (si, el señor rechoncho resulto ser el profesor de matemáticas). La hora, (por lo menos a mi) paso rápido, dando paso al sonar de la campana para el primer receso._

_No tenía ganas de salir, en solo pensar en ser acosado en los pasillos las ganas se me quitaron, así que me quede en el aula, me acomode en mi silla desperezada mente y cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato, el cambio de horario me tenía un poco cansado, se supone que a estas horas debería de estar durmiendo y no en la preparatoria. Una voz melodiosa y suave interrumpe mi pequeña siesta, despierto y frente a mí se encuentra la chica de ojos amatista. _

_-Disculpa, si interrumpí tu- queda callada pensando las siguientes palabras, se le nota la duda en no decir nada inapropiado- Descanso. _

_-Descuida- le digo, y me acomodo para observarla mejor.- Discúlpame tu a mi por no escucharte, seguro tienes rato llamándome. _

_-Solo quería pedirte que disculpes a Sakura, ella no es lo que aparenta, solo que situaciones no muy buenas la han forjado a ser así. _

_-Yo no tengo la culpa.- le digo algo molesto._

_-Lo sé- forma una dulce sonrisa que me deja algo embobado, y como en un cuento de hadas, donde una dulce ninfa del bosque, se aparece ante dejando tu mente en un trance total.- pero creo que te enteraras por tus propios medios como son las cosas aquí._

_Y la burbuja de sueño se rompe ante lo último, le iba preguntar a que se refería, pero un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules y cuerpo atlético (no soy gay ok, solo que soy observador), nos interrumpe hablándole a la morena. _

_-Tommy, ven rápido- le dice tomándola de su nívea mano, y jalándola intentando sacarla del aula. _

_-¿Qué sucede Miroku? _

_-Sak, que si no vas enseguida, y dejas de disculparte con una tal Gaki, va venir por ti y sacarte de los cabellos.- a la chica no le dio tiempo de nada, el chico ya la tenía fuero del salón. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

A través del ventanal de cristal, veo la sonrisa que formo mis labios sin pensar. Los años en la preparatoria en compañía de esos tres, reconozco, que son y serán inolvidables.

La vida tiene sus momentos felices, pero como te los da, te los quita, el término "feliz en la vida", es sola la ilusión de una persona con los ojos vendados a la realidad.

No digo que no exista la felicidad, pero la pleno y la que llena, esa es la irreal, la mentira, la ilusión que tu subconsciente te da, la gran mentira que escuchas desde pequeño, la farsa de muchos pobres idiotas dicen tener.

-y lo supe de la forma más común de la vida- reviso la hora de mi rolex- Las 7:30, creo que es hora de irme.

Dejo de observar la ciudad, para regresar a mi escritorio y tomar mis cosas, como las llaves, el celular, mi maleta, y el saco de mi traje puesto en el respaldo de la silla. Al salir de la oficina, veo que Rika aun se encuentra en su puesto, tecleando algo en su ordenador.

-Rika.- la pobre da un pequeño salto del susto, le regalo una sonrisa.- ¿El señor Li ya se fue?

-No señor, aun sigue en su oficina.

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte, es tarde y no quiero que andes sola en las calles a altas horas.

-Gracias señor.- apaga el ordenador, y tomas sus cosas, la observo dirigiese al elevador, en su rostro hay un expresión de duda, algo quiere preguntar pero no se atreve, así que la aliento a que hable, tengo una vaga idea a que se va referir.

-Adelante Rika, no te contengas.

-Lo de esta tarde, la chica, ¿Por qué no me dejo llamar a seguridad?- ¡Bingo!

-La señorita Kinomoto, tenía una promesa conmigo de hace años, y si no es mucho pedir, desearía que lo ocurrido en mi oficina esta tarde quede en secreto, por los momentos.- veo su duda reflejada, Rika, aunque sea mi secretaria, se ha convertido en una gran amiga y aliada.- Rika, nadie debe saber que Sakura, Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos

-ok, pero para la próxima llamo a seguridad.

-No será necesario, además algo me dice que se llevaran bien.- hizo una mueca de desagrado, el ascensor abrió sus puertas, y mi secretaria desapareció dentro de ellas a los pocos segundos.

Me dirijo a la oficina de mi socio con pereza, el día de hoy a sido ajetreado, y algo adolorido, recordando los golpes de Kinomoto, delante mío aparece la gran puerta de caoba pulida de perfecto acabado-"sueno a la fácil de Aomi"- iba a tocar cuando unos ruidos llaman mi atención, vienen de los baños de secretaria.

Haciendo el menor ruido, me acerco a los sanitarios, abro la puertas lo más silencioso posible, y entro, no me sorprende lo que veo, pero es que "Dios a caso esta mujer no tiene conciencia de nada", "Shaoran abre los ojos de una vez", queriendo mandarle algún tipo de mensaje.

Me recuesto en los azulejos de la pared, cruzando mis brazos a nivel de mi pecho, mientras observo el revolcón que se lleva a cabo en los lavados, sin poder soportar más, decido interrumpir tal cochinada.

-Espero que Shaoran use protección, porque no imagino cuantas infecciones puedas tener ya.

Los protagonista de tal película porno, se separan automáticamente, y acomodan sus ropas, el tipo ni lo conozco, ha de ser algún pasante nuevo.

-Vaya Kaboto, no te da miedo que te demande por acoso a menores.- me observa con el más profundo odio, pero me da igual.

El chico sale despavorido del sanitario, ocultando el rostro para no ser reconocido. "pobre diablo, me encargare de él luego", Kaboto se arregla cabello y la "falda", que queden en su sitio.

-Hiragizawa, siempre tan inoportuno.

-Y tú, tan zorra como siempre.- la condenada en un par de zancadas ya estaba frete de mí, levantando la mano para estrellar en mi rostro, pero fui más rápido y la detuve- Quieta.-De seguro mi rostro a formada una expresión algo sádica, y diabólica, ya que la siento temblar, y el miedo en su rostro la delata.- Ahórrate los arrebato s de moral para tus amantes.- la suelto de manera brusca, y mas calmado, me arreglo el saco, recojo mi maletín del suelo y le advierto.- No se que le abras echo a Shaoran, pero te advierto algo.- me doy vuelta dándole la espalda, quedando de frente a la puerta de los sanitarios, y me dedico a observarla por encima de mi hombro.- Prepárate, porque no pienso seguir dejándote jugar con el, y nuestra empresa.- vuelvo mirar hacia al frente.- Otra cosa, por lo menos ten la decencia de salir luego de que él abandone el edificio, ya que no tuviste la moral de andar revolcándote en los baños cerca de la oficina de tu novio.

Sin esperar más, salgo de los sanitarios con dirección a la oficina de Shaoran, entra, y lo veo parado frente al gran ventanal observando la ciudad.

-Shao.- le llamo, y por el espasmo que veo dar su cuerpo, deduzco que estaba en una especie de trance.

-Eriol, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, caminando a su escritorio, y tomando sus cosas.

-Nada, ¿nos vamos?- Lo observo, esperando su respuesta, esta mas distraído de lo acostumbrado, y me proponga averiguar la causa.- Shaoran ¿ocurre algo?

-No- da un suspiro.- Vamos, que ya es tarde.

No le insisto mas, lo sigo hasta los ascensores, el llama a uno de los elevadores, no tardo mucho, nos introdujimos en la cabina, y en menos de unos segundos ya estábamos en el living del edificio.

-Shaoran, seguro que te encuentras bien, si quieres te llevo a casa, no quiero a tu madre y Meiling mañana gritándome porque tuviste un accidente automovilístico porque andabas en la nubes, pensando quien sabe que cosas, y te deje ir en tal estado.

-Eriol no exageres…- iba a seguir, pero la conversación la interrumpe el constante sonido de mi teléfono celular.

-Buenas noches, habla Hiragizawa.- la persona al otro lado de la línea me sorprendió.- Vaya, Pensé que me haría suplicarte.

.

-"Eriol, no estoy para juegos.- escucho un suspiro cansado.- No pensé decir esto en toda mi maldita vida, pero necesito que vengas al hospital general de Tokio"

-Esta bien, espérame, dentro de unos diez minutos estaré ahí.- la voz de sakura me descontrolo un poco, y que hacia en el hospital.- Shaoran, disculpa, pero necesito atender un asunto, seguro que estarás bien.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Sin dar mas letargo al asunto, lo deje, y me dirigí al estacionamiento en busca de mi coche, un sabor entre dulzón y amargo se apodera de mi boca, y las ansias de no saber explicar la sensación de desasosiego, alivio y euforia, que me embarga.

Esa llamada de sakura, escondía mas de lo que ella quería transmitir, he iba a prender la mecha que encendería un futuro incierto en el resto de vida que nos queda.

"**Las cosas pasan por alguna razón, ya que las coincidencias no existen" **

No tarde mucho en llegar al hospital, aparque el auto, sin esperar mas bajo del auto y me dirijo a la zona de emergencia.

Parada en medio del pasillo, se encuentra la castaña, mirando una puerta frente a ella, que se encuentra cerrada, a leguas se nota que llora, por el temblar de su cuerpo, me acerco a ella.

-¿sakura?.- la llamo suave, mi voz la sobresalta, y en un acto de euforia, y que me deja estático, se lanza a abrazarme por la cintura, y llorando fuertemente.

"**Solo existe lo inevitable"**

La mecha a sido encendida, empezando el recorrido largo para hacer estallar la dinamita.

Siempre he visto mi vida un azul intenso, no claro, ni tan oscuro, pero hoy, en estos momentos, la veo negra, un negro que me consume por dentro.

CONTINUARA….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NOTA: próximo capitulo, vista desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo.

disculpen si ahi algun error, por mas que uno revise, siempre se colea alguno.

gracias por seguir leyendome, Ary, endri. ya a las demas chica y chicos que espero sigan esta historia.

sakuritamoon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Descleimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del Grupo Clamp, solo los tomo prestados como entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de lucro. A excepción de algunos ajenos a SCC, que si son de mi autoría.

**Advertencia: El contenido de esta historia puede contener lenguaje no moderado, al igual algunas escenas que podrían caer mal algunas personas, También contiene un poco de violencia, si eres menor de edad abstente a leerla, o en tal caso queda bajo su propia responsabilidad, no quiere que me cierren mi cuenta por quejas, lo estoy advirtiendo, la historia llega contener relatos vividos e experimentas ocurridas en la vida real.**

* * *

**¿VIDA COLOR ROSA? JA!**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

**POV .- TOMOYO**.

"Agotada", son las únicas palabras que mis neuronas dicen, las cosas en el trabajo están cada vez mas complicadas, el déficit monetario de la empresa es mas elevado cada día.

Esa idiota de la kaboto, acaso no ve que si la compañía va a la quiebra ella también, su cerebro sigue siendo el de un maldito frijol, espero que los planes de Hiragizawa den resultado, no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin empleo, no puedo seguir abusando de amabilidad de Miroku y Touya.

Aun recuerdo, lo sucedido en la compañía hace tres días cuando supe que unos de los accionista mayoritarios he jefe es el imbécil de Hiragizawa, maldito idiota.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Tomoyo, te solicitan en presidencia. _

_-Me lo temía.- suspiro con cansancio.- Aun no tengo los balance listos, acaso creen que soplar y hacer botella.- mi enfado esta al limite, ya la presión me tiene loca._

_-Ok, no la pagues conmigo, yo solo te doy el mensaje, que humor mujer.- la miro asesinamente, la idiota capta mi mensaje porque sale corriendo._

_-Masato, iré a presidencia, cualquier cosa, mándame un mensaje al móvil.- informo a mi secretaria de turno, últimamente no se porque me duran poco las secretarias._

_-Si, señorita Daidouji._

_ Salgo de la oficina dirigiéndome a los ascensores, no entiendo para que me quieren en presidencia, últimamente le llevo las cuentas a Rika y ella se encarga de pasarlo a los socios, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada, espero no se tarden, ya es casi hora de ir por sota. El ascensor llega al piso presidencial, salgo del cubículo, y camino hasta la recepción._

_-Hola Naoko, ¿Me llamaron?.- le pregunto a la chica que se encuentra en la recepción presidencial._

_-Así es, pero el señor Li salió de urgencia, así que te atenderá su socio, espera en el saloncito mientras Rika te hace pasar._

_ Camino hasta la pequeña salita que se encuentra en el piso, mientras espero, la secretaria del socio de Li tecleaba a gran velocidad, la chica si que es eficiente, echo un vistazo hacia el Angulo de la oficina de Li y noto el cubículo secretarial vacio. _

_-"Otra mas a que votan por la idiota, pobre".- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Rika._

_-Señorita Daidouji, puede pasar.- esta chica si que es estricta, nos vemos todos los días en el comedor y en las juntas e demás, y sigue siendo formal._

_-Gracias._

_ Al entrar, veo que estos sujetos no tomaron escrúpulos a decorar sus oficinas, con bares, televisores plasma, recibidor he demás, me hace acordar a mi madre, todo extravagante, parce mas un apartamento que una oficina, la voz grave y varonil me saca de mis cavilaciones, mientras observaba la estancia, sin esperar mas camino hacia el gran escritorio, y me siento en uno de los sillones._

_-Señor, siento no tener los balances listos, pero, surgieron algunas complicaciones, que no hemos dado con el déficit que sufre la empresa.- por que rayos hable como loca, algo en este sujeto me pone nerviosa, y porque demonios no me da la cara, piensa quedarse viendo el maldito ventanal todo el tiempo._

_-No te he llamado por eso Daidouji.- esa condenada voz la conozco, ¿pero de donde?, sin esperar el sujeto se movió en su silla, y me dio frente, ojos azules, oculto tras unas monturas finas, cabellos revueltos negros, sonrisa retorcida y peligrosa.- Tanto tiempo Daidouji._

_-TU.- pero que diablos hace este imbécil aquí, maldito miserable, quien es el de la mente retorcida que me puso aquí.- MALDITO IMBESIL.- siento la furia recorrer mis venas, necesito aventarle algo con urgencia, el florero, eso me servirá, camino como demonio hacia la mesita de estar tomo el florero y se lo lanzo, maldito imbécil que lo esquivo, pero esto no se queda así.- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DESGRACIADO.- creo que el atletismo que no fui capaz en la escuela, ahora si lo tengo, no se en que momento llegue a el- TOMA ESTO PERRO.- con todas mis fuerzas le propine una patadas en sus parte que no creo vaya a procrear de nuevo._

_-Demonios.- se queja el desgraciado, agachado frente de mi, y lo que te espera imbécil, ya veras, necesito algo mas, ¿será que podre con el cristal de la mesa? pues pienso averiguarlo, quien me toma.- Tomoyo, ya basta.- con un demonios cuando se levanto.- CALMETE.- grita._

_-¿QUE ME CALME?, ¿QUE ME CALME?, TOMA MI CALMA BASTARDO.- ahora si que desfiguro._

_-SEÑOR, ¿ESTA TODO BIEN?.- Rika acaba entrando a ver que sucede, creo que si exagere un poco, pero que esperaba, que o reciba con los brazos abiertos._

_-Si, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte.- Rika duda un poco, de seguro tengo el rostro mas maniático en la vida, la pobre no quiere salir.- Rika, dije que te retires._

_-Como diga._

_-Ya cálmate o me veré a amarrarte a la maldita silla.- el muy canija este que se cree, pero ya basta de espectáculos, necesito saber que hace este imbécil aquí._

_-¿Que rayos haces aquí?_

_-Si que estas en las nubes querida, acaso cuando solicitaste empleo aquí no leíste el nombre de la empresa.- maldicion el muy imbécil tiene razon, pero nunca lo relacione con el. Ademas que es primera vez que vengo a presidencia._

_-¿que, y se te dio de buena gente para aceptarme? pues fijate que no lo necesito, RENUNCIO.- grito a todo pulmon, a la mierda, ya veo que hago, pero aquui no me quedo._

_-No seas tonta, necesitas el empleo, no sabias que estabas aquí hasta ayer, y me sorprendió, no lo niego, y mas en contabilidad._

_-EL PUNTO HIRAGIZAWUA ES QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR NI A CINCO METROS DE TI._

_-Ya deja el pasado atrás con un demonio.- vaya, creo que el idiota este si que ha madurado.- necesito tu ayuda, si, lo se, lo pensé muy bien antes de llamarte, pero eres la única de esta empresa que conozco de muchas años antes que todo esto, eres la única en que puedo confiar por los momentos.- el muy canija se sienta en su sillón de nuevo y me mira de esa forma en que siempre dice, no puedes hacer nada porque entonces te hundes conmigo, maldicion._

_-¿Que te hace pensar que aceptare?_

_-Simple, si no coperas te acuso de ladrona, y te pudrirás en la cárcel.- ¿Que pero que le pasa a este bastardo? _

_-ANTES TE MATO IMBESIL; NO TE ATREVERIAS:_

_-No me tientes Tomoyo.- maldito engreído_

_-¿que demonios quieres de mi?.- es mejor no averiguar si es capaz de sus amenazas._

_-Siéntate.- a regañadientes le hago caso.- Como te diste cuenta, hay una fuerte fuga de dinero de la empresa, y tengo mis sospechas, pero para eso necesito que te conviertas en la sombra de Kaboto, se que no te ha reconocido, y como ella es la jefa de contabilidad y finanzas, espero que puedas sacarle algo._

_-¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva su amiguita del alma? ¿Se te fundieron las neuronas o que?, se te olvida que la muy idiota casi me mata en preparatoria. _

_-No me importa que hagas Daidouji, quiero esa información y punto.- Este desgraciado, calma Tomoyo piensa en Sota._

_-Si señor.- me levanto del asiento, con intenciones de salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero siento que me detienen, es el, en que momento se paro.-¿QUE?._

_-¿El bebe, que paso con el bebe?.- frio, eso es lo que siento, un frio inmenso me recorre el cuerpo, a que vendrá eso ahora, le observo, su mirada brillante esta opaca._

_-Murió, ahora suéltame.- siento que me libera del agarre, sus ojos se agrandan, que pensaba que le iba a decir que mi hijo vive, NO SEÑOR; ES MIO; MI HIJO, que se joda el maldito.- Luego de la graduación le comente q mi madre, y adivina, me hecho a la calle, si no hubiese sido por Miroku y sakura, no se que hubiese pasado conmigo.- le digo enfrentándolo, cara acara._

_-¿pero, como?._

_-Miroku, me llevo a un apartamento abandonado de su padre en la ciudad, una noche, a los ocho meses, me sentí mal, estaba sola, salí del apartamento, llovía mucho, y como el ascensor no funcionaba, tuve que bajar por la escarolas de emergencia, resbale por ellas, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, y sakura lloraba a mi lado, perdí el bebe, Feliz.- su rostro me desconcierta, no entiendo porque su palidez, el negó a sota, es lo mas lógico que le diga que murió esa noche._

_-Bien._

_-Bien, ahora si me disculpa iré a trabajar._

_-Tomoyo._

_-Ahora que carajos quieres!.-Volteo, y no puedo creer lo que veo, y lo que oigo._

_-Lo siento,. Esta llorando, esta llorando, siento mi corazón oprimirse._

_-No te preocupes.- salgo corriendo de la oficina, siento que me ahogo, necesito salir de aquí inmediatamente.,_

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

-Mama.- escucho el grito de mi pequeño.

-Dime cariño.

-Puedo ir al parque del edificio con spy.

-Este bien, pero solo 20 minutos, pronto estará la cena.

Escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, Sota, mi pequeño milagro, porque eso es, mi milagro.

Luego de la graduación de preparatoria había decidido decirle mi madre sobre mi estado, y como lo supuse la cosas salieron torcidas, como desde un principio, primero fue el imbécil ese, avergonzándome frente toda la preparatoria, luego mi madre lanzándome a la calle como si fuese un perro sarnoso, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Hoy le diré.- miro el rostro pálido de sakura, y la mirada preocupada de Miroku. _

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-No puedo esperar mas sakura, ya se esta empezando a notar, van tres meses.- suspiro con cansancio, últimamente estoy cansada y duermo mucho.- Lo hare._

_-Tomoyo.- Miroku me llama, este año ha sido un grana amigo, y un apoyo incondicional, es el hermano que no tuve.- Pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas conmigo, te ayudare._

_-A que no es bello.- grita sakura lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole su último beso de novios, una nostalgia me remueve el alma, extraño ese sentimiento._

_ El acto de graduación paso rápido, luego vino el brindis, los abrazos, las victorias, la euforia, las fotografías, el hasta pronto y el adiós a la preparatoria Seijo._

_ Los kinomoto me invitaron a celebrar al ver que mi madre no pudo asistir, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero me han insistido tanto que o me negué, ya a las diez de la noche Touya se ofreció llevarme a casa, el ya sabe de mí situación._

_-Así que le dirás hoy.- me dice sin quitar la vista de la carretera._

_-Si, ya no lo puedo ocultar más._

_-Tomoyo, tendrás nuestro apoyo, lo que sea que haga tu madre.- sus palabras me alivian un poco la opresión de mi pecho.- Y mi oferta sigue en pie, lo sabes.- la oferta, se me había olvidado, hace un mes me propuso encargarse de mi y el bebe, le dije que lo pensaría._

_-Gracias Touya, pero esto es algo que debo asumirlo sola, no es justo que te meta este paquete a ti._

_-Sabes, que lo haría con gusto Tomoyo.- no se en que momento llegamos a mi casa, pero ya hasta estacionado el auto estaba._

_-De nuevo gracias, pero no te involucrare mas en esto.- le digo bajándome del auto, y correr hacia la entrada de la mansión._

_ Al llegar a la entrada me detengo para buscar la llaves en mi bolso, doy con ellas, y abro la puerta, pero ni siquiera pude cerrarla cuando siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla derecha, obro los ojos como plato, y buco el culpable, frente a mi se encuentra la razon, mi madre, con una hoja entre sus manos._

_-Te he dado de todo y así es como me pagas.- dice furiosa.- embarazándote._

_-¿Como lo sabes?.- le pregunto temerosa, me enseña el papel entre sus manos.-¿estuviste jurungando mis cosas?_

_-y que debía hacer, estas rara desde hace semanas, te preguntaba y salías con que era imaginación mía, y vaya imaginación resulto ser._

_-Te lo iba a contar.- grite._

_-¿Cuando?, cuando ya estuvieras dando luz._

_-Mama, escucha.- quería que me escuchara._

_-¿Quien es el padre?_

_-No te lo diré, el no quiere saber nada._

_-Lo abortaras, mañana mismo._

_-¿QUE? NO !_

_-¿COMO QUE NO? HARAS LO QUE TE DIGO O TE LARGAS._

_-NO LO ABORTARE._

No se dijo mas, a los pocos minutos ya estaba en la calle, sin ningún rumbo fijo, no dinero, ni saber que hacer.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Luego de eso decidí llamar a Miroku, todos me ayudaron, y el fatídico día que caí por la escaleras, al vera a llorar a sakura como magdalena a mi lado, pensé que había perdido a mi bebe, pero resulta que ya había pasado dos días, del accidente y la cesaría, yo aun no despertaba.

El rin insaciable del teléfono me despierta.- Donde rayos deje el aparato.- condenado perol donde esta, donde lo metí, veo el reloj, seis y media, será mejor que llame a sota, me asomo a la ventana y le llamo.

-Sota ya sube.- entro, condenado teléfono, aja te encontré.- habla Tomoyo.

-Habla la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.- esa voz burlona es.

-¡Miroku!.- vaya, meses sin saber de el.- ¿Como has estado?.- escucho la puerta cerrarse.- Espera, Sota anda a lavarte para cenar.- le grito a mi pequeño.

-Bien, Bien, haciendo unos negocios, y ¿tu?, como has estado muñeca.- este Miroku, no cambia.

-Bien, espera, SOTA.- le llamo.- pero dime, que son esos negocios tan importantes.

-Secreto de estado.- Escucho su risa, como si estuviese a mi lado.

-Oye Miroku, ¿donde estas? se te escucha muy claro para ser a larga distancia.- una risa estruendosa hace que me voltee a la puerta de la cocina, y hay esta, tan elegante como siempre, con su porte varonil.

-Detrás tuyo, cerezo.

-MALDITO BASTARDO.- le lanzo el cucharon de madera.

-Vaya recibimiento, dos años y así me recibes.

-Mami, mami, viste, papi Miroku vino.- mi peque sale corriendo por el corredor y se lanza a sus brazos.

-Así es campeón, y por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Como así?.- me sorprende, acaso regresa a Tokio.

Pero el sonido insistente del teléfono nos interrumpe, lo vuelvo agarrar y me sorprende el número.

-Hola.

-Tomoyo, estoy en la clínica con mi madre, le están haciendo unos exámenes.

-Pero todo esta bien.

-Por los momentos, pero me temo algo grave, sakura también esta aquí, será que puedes venir por ella, se niega a irse.

-Si, claro, en seguida salgo para allá.

-Ok. Gracias.- escucho el pito del corto

-Oye Miroku, será que te puedes quedar con sota unos minutos, necesito salir.- le digo buscando mis cosas, donde rallos puse mi cartera, y mis llaves.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias, hay comida en las ollas, ya regreso.- salgo del apartamento, sakura me necesita, lo se.

Creo que mi vida desde que quede embarazada se ha pintado de varios colores, llego a ser del infinito rosa hasta el mas turbio gris, pero creo que hoy, y no solo para mi, se torno del negro mas oscuro que se puede imaginar la personas, y lo que esta sucediendo a la familia Kinomoto, algo me dice que traerá, cambios y desgracias para todos a su alrededor, incluyéndome.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno solo puedo decir como Tomoyo, "AGOTADA" esto es un tiempo record, empecé este capi hoy 10/01/2013, y lo he terminado, no lo puedo creer, son las 1:07 de la madrugada, mi musa, quiso joderme la paciencia hoy, pero bueno hay que aprovechar cuando le da por escribir.

Aquí leyeron un poquito desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente empieza la acción señoras y señores, el encuentro de Li y su nueva secretaria, y que sorpresota se llevara la Kaboto, pero esta vez no se le hará tan fácil deshacerse de la nueva, jajajajajajajaj.

Bueno mi, cerebro no da para mas, tengo sueño, gracias a las que me leen, esta loca historia.

Un saludo especial a mis brujís locas maniáticas psicópatas matonas y pervertidas de mi adorado grupo fiction en Face, Ary, Endri, Daryis y Ami, se que ustedes son las que me leen esto,

También un saludo a las que me lean del grupo Comunidad Sakuriana y el Grupo Crónicas Card Captor Sakura.

Me despido, hasta la próxima entrega el cual no se cuando será, llevo muchos fics y hay que actualizar.

**sakuritamoon70.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descleimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del Grupo Clamp, solo los tomo prestados como entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de lucro. A excepción de algunos ajenos a SCC, que si son de mi autoría.

**Advertencia:** El contenido de esta historia puede contener lenguaje no moderado, al igual algunas escenas que podrían caer mal algunas personas, También contiene un poco de violencia, si eres menor de edad abstente a leerla, o en tal caso queda bajo su propia responsabilidad, no quiere que me cierren mi cuenta por quejas, lo estoy advirtiendo, la historia llega contener relatos vividos y experimentas ocurridas en la vida real.

**NOTA: Este capítulo va dedicado para mi querida amiga bella y hermosa, Endri-Chan!, que esta mas loca que una cabra, jajajajajaajaj, y el dio de hoy es Su CUMPLE SIGLOS!, Amichis, feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste el capitulo y me dejen un buen mensaje o te mando a la kotonoha!, jajajajajaja, mentiras, que la paces super rico, comas mucho pastl!, me manda un pedazo, mira que solo estoy a dos horas de Ti, jajajajajaajaj. **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENDRI-CHAN!**

* * *

**¿VIDA COLOR ROSA? JA!**

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

**POV. SAKURA**

Sonara trillada la palabra, pero no encuentro otra definición a como me siento en estos momentos, y es sencillamente agotada, he hundida en un gran hoyo negro del cual no creo poder salir.

-Sakura, llegamos- escucho decir a Tomoyo, la cual se encuentra a mi lado en el taxi.

Bajamos del automóvil, me sentía como muerto viviente en estos momentos, guiada por Tomoyo a la puerta de mi hogar. La observe abrir la puerta, de seguro tomo las llaves de bolso, de lo cual ni me di cuenta, en el momento que lo hizo, nos introdujimos en la casa.

-Sera mejor que tomes un baño, yo iré a preparar un tilo- me dice.

-no te preocupes, anda a tu casa, sota ha de estar esperándote- fue lo que logre articular.

-No te preocupes, lo deje en buenas manos, ahora anda a ducharte, acuéstate y espera él te.

Como alma perdida en el limbo, subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, cuando llego, me desvisto lentamente, tomo una toalla, me cubro y salgo hacia el baño, para hundirme en la bañera con agua tibia.

No sé qué diablos se me acaba de meter en la cabeza, pero se me acaba de ocurrir hundir la cabeza bajo el agua para probar cuanto tiempo soporta mis pulmones sin un poco de aire fluir por ellos, o tal vez sea un intento de suicidio, es lo que me provoca en estos momentos.

-Sakura, ¿aun sigues adentro?- escucho la voz distorsionada de Tomoyo por estar debajo del agua, vuelvo a la superficie dejando escapar el poco aire que ya me quedaba.

-Ya salgo Tomoyo- tuve que estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, ya que la voz de tommy se escuchó con tono preocupado. Así que me levante de la bañera,. Tome la toalla y la enrolle en mi cuerpo, como no lleve una para el cabello, andaba chorreando agua por todos lados en el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

-Sakura, pero que rayos...- grita Tomoyo corriendo hacia mí con un paño en mano para secar mi cabello.

-Tomoyo, puedo hacerlo sola, no soy una maldita discapacitada- digo con furia , la toalla.

-Ya sácalo Sakura, lo llevas atragantado desde que lo anunciaron.

-¿qué quieres que diga Tomoyo?, ¿qué estoy furiosa?, ¿qué odio a todos?, ¿qué detesto mi vida de porquería?, eso es lo que quieres escuchar.

-Es mejor que te deje- dice, viéndome con fastidio- Acuéstate, descansa un rato, Touya dijo que estaría al pendiente de cualquier cambio, pasara esta noche en el hospital acompañando a tu madre.

-Lo sé, no soy una niña Tomoyo.

-Te comportas como tal a veces.

-¿No es que te ibas?- pregunto con fastidio.

-No pagues tus frustraciones conmigo Sakura, mejor descansa, nos vemos mañana en la corporación- cierra la puerta de manera brusca.

-ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, TOMOYO- grito, sé que me ha escuchado, aún no ha salido de la casa.

-PUDRETE SAKURA- también grita desde la planta baja, a continuación escucho el gran portazo de la puerta principal al cerrarse, anunciando que ya se fue.

Realmente estoy cansada, últimamente todo lo que me rodea apesta, en ocasiones pienso que debí hacer algo muy malo en una vida previa y los dioses decidieron cobrarme en esta vida las fechorías anteriores.

Unas palabras rondan mi cabeza, desde que Tomoyo me saco del hospital a rastras, en contra de mi voluntad, ayudada por el idiota de Eriol, aunque Tomoyo dijo que no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Cáncer, Cáncer, tiene Cáncer, son las pequeña palabras que atormentan mi cerebro y no me dejaban en paz. Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento, luego de la "Fabulosa" noticia dada por el doctor, no me quedo de otra que llamar a Eriol, pedir que fuese al hospital, he tener una pequeña charla con él, en el cafetín del lugar, donde le informe que aceptaría su propuesta de trabajo, pero con la condición que a la primera amenaza de Kaboto no pensaba dejarme amedrentar por ella, y que aunque fuese la prometida del mismísimo Kami-sama me iba a escuchar.

Como toda mente sádica de parte de él, ya me esperaba su respuesta, creo que la desesperación por no quedar en la quiebra lo ha dejado reconsiderar ciertas cosas, aparte de que me hizo saber _**"Lo divertido que sería ver a Kaboto fuera de sus casillas, mientras Shaoran se arranca los cabellos de la desesperación, por no llevar la contraria y por no dejar ir a una diosa de ojos verdes"**_- Acaso el muy imbécil cree que soy payaso personal, y un objeto que se pueda comprar, o un oso de peluche el cual el niño no quiere deshacerse de el-En fin, mañana empiezo a trabajar como la Asistente Personal de Li Shaoran-Me pregunto ¿cómo será?- espero que no el engreído he egocéntrico que me estoy imaginando, ya que es el mejor amigo de ese Baka inglés.

Como dijo Tomoyo antes de irse, Touya quedo en el hospital para estar más atento a los próximos exámenes que le harán a mi madre.

El cansancio me vence, lo siento, sin reparo alguno me lanzo en la mullida cama, no reparo en ponerme ropa de dormir.

-Tic, Tic, Tic.

El sonido me tiene aturdida, como si estuviese al lado de mi oreja, medio abro los ojos y veo claridad en la habitación, con pereza vuelvo a cerrarlos, pero algo en mi cabeza se acciona, ¿Claridad?, algo parecido a una fuerza magnética hace que me levante de golpe, la claridad de la mañana entra por la ventana de la habitación en todo su esplendor, observo mi mesilla de noche, y ahí se encuentra el culpable del condenado Tic Tic, un reloj con la forma de un extraño león alado, marcando la 6:00 am.

-Demonios- a toda prisa termino de levantar de la cama, corro al armario, abro y tomo en mano el primer conjunto que veo, un vestido azul marino, que llega hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón a juego de color blanco.

Luego de estar completamente arreglada, tomo mi bolso y los zapatos, corro escaleras abajo, llegando a la entrada de la casa, me calzo, y salgo de mi refugio hacia la parada de Bus.

El nuevo sonido de algo muy bullicioso llama mi atención, terminando de alterar mis nervios, el celular no dejaba de sonar, por el tono sé quién es, el gran problema es que no encuentro en bendito aparato en la cartera.

-Al fin- lo tomo y contesto- Halo.

-"Sakura, ¿Dónde demonios estas?"- perfecto Tomoyo gritando.

-voy en camino.

-"Te has quedado dormida ¿cierto?, ¿para qué carajos tienes un despertador?"

-Tomoyo, ándate a la chinga- cuelgo la llamada, mientras observo que el bus viene a lo lejos, ¿Seré capaz de aguantar este trote todos los días?, Sakura Kinomoto estas jodida, solo espero que "ni jefe" aun no haya llegado.

* * *

**POV. SHAORAN**

"Jodido" eso es lo que estoy, mi madre encima, mis hermanas y sus problemas matrimoniales también, ¿acaso mi título dice psicólogo de parejas?, No!, dice Administrador de empresas- Maldición, ¿porque no dejan de joderme la vida?.

Para colmo Eriol jodiendome con hacer una auditoria a fondo en la corporación, afirmando que las cosas no andan bien, fastidiando también con Kaboto- ok, sé que se conocen de la secundaria, ella misma me lo dijo, también que no fue una blanca paloma- pero no para que me joda a cada rato.

Desde que se enteró de mi relación con ella, ha buscado el mil y un pretexto para que termine con ella, pero por algún milagro divino, desde hace algunos meses se ha quedado quieto con el tema.

-¿Que te traes entre manos, maldito bastardo?- algo me dice que nada bueno.

Miro el reloj de pulsera, las siete y menos cuarto, algo tarde, aunque, es el privilegio de ser el jefe ¿No?.

-Rayos- la melodía del celular indicando una llamada entrante- ¿Dónde se metió?- buscando en los bolsillos del saco que reposa en el asiento del copiloto, quitando los ojos de la carretera por un instante- te encontré- el condenado se cayó al suelo del auto, y cuando pongo la vista en la carretera, lo inesperado.

Semáforo en rojo, carro a toda velocidad, conductor despistado, chica en medio de la calle, pasmada en espera del golpe, el chofer del vehículo hundiendo el freno lo más que puede, el Plop contra el cuerpo delgado de la mujer, tumbándola al suelo, el bullicio de los transeúntes gritando asustados.

-Maldita sea- grito quitando el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez, abro la puerta del auto y bajo tan rápido como pude, corriendo al frente del automóvil, ahí, sentada en el suelo, con los ojos muy abierto, viendo al frente, se encuentra la joven, al parecer no llegue a tocarla, ¿entonces que fue el ruido del golpe?, ve el auto, las dos llantas delanteras del auto, completamente deshechas por el frenazo producido, "perfecto"- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- digo acercándome y agachando a su altura, parece estar en estado de Shock, la muevo por uno de sus hombros, la cual parece reaccionar.

-¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?- ok, nótese la ironía, la comprendo- CASI ME MATA, QUE PREGUNTA TAN TONTA- grita la mujer en un arranque de furia.

-Lo siento- iba a decirle para llevarla a un hospital, pero...

-Lo siente, lo siente un demonio- como que se acuerda de algo, observa su reloj de pulsera y agrega- con un demonio, se me hace tarde- se levanta de manera brusca, su cara se arruga un poco al apoyar sus pies.

-Se encuentra bien en serio, es mejor llevarla a un hospital.

-Mire- dice encarándome, y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda me observan, los cuales se me hacen conocidos de algún lado, perturbándome- No sucedió nada, gracias a los cielos, yo no presentare cargos y usted me deja ir, ok.

-ok. Conteste incrédulo.

-Bien, hasta nunca- la chica se va corriendo, ¿acaso está loca?

Veo mi auto, las dos llantas-suspiro- me toca llamar a la grúa del seguro y conseguir un taxi.

-Verdes esmeralda, lindos- susurro, y la melodía del teléfono suena de nuevo- Halo- contesto sin ánimos.

-"¿Dónde diablos estas?, la junta está por empezar"- escucho ola voz chillona de Eriol.

-Ni te imaginas- una sonrisa socarrona se forma en mis labios- Mi tardanza se debe a una linda gatita de ojos verdes esmeralda.

-"Shaoran, no es hora de divagar, mueve tu trasero rápido, que los accionistas ya quiere ejecutarte"

-Llego en 15 minutos- le digo con cansancio notorio, malditos zorros.

-"Te doy 5, ni un minuto más"- dice el muy perro antes de colgar la llamada.

-Y este hijo de perra- no le doy importancia, tomo un taxi, mientras observo mi auto ser arrastrado por la grúa.

Su día tiende a tornarse gris oscuro, lo presiente, pero al final ve una pequeña mancha blanca, mientras unos ojos de color verde, que se le hacen conocidos, llegan a su mente, robándole otra sonrisa.

* * *

**POV. SAKURA **

"perfecto", es acaso los dioses de todas la religiones existentes en el planeta o universo está en contra de Mí, pero que rayos hice para merecer tales maldiciones.

si las numera creía nunca terminar, y para completar, un loco maniático casi la atropella, el cual baja del auto se acerca a ella para hacerle la pregunta del Millón- ¿_**Se encuentra bien?-**_ quien en su sano juicio estaría bien.

Veo la corporación a lo lejos, acelero el paso-Maldición, creo que me doble el tobillo al caer al pavimento- el dolor punzante en el pie no me deja correr.

Al llegar, entro rápido, ni me preocupo en pasar por recepción, Eriol me dijo que daría órdenes en dejarme entrar hasta que tenga la credencial, marque el botón del elevador en recepción, pero a todos en ese preciso instante se les dio la gana de llamarlo.

-Pero, ¿Es que es el único elevador en este edificio?- Grito mentalmente, ya me estoy empezando a cabrear.

-Sakura- Listo, a mi lado estaba Tomoyo, la cual entro en uno de los pisos donde se detuvo el ascensor- ¿Dónde estabas metida?

-Tomoyo, te lo ruego, no empieces- la observo asesinamente, la nívea capto el mensaje callándose.

A los pocos segundos, ya estábamos en presidencia, Tomoyo saluda a la chica de gafas, que vi ayer, las dos me acompañan hasta mi nuevo sitio de trabajo.

-Bueno, el señor Li aun no llega- dice la recepcionista, dándome un montón de instrucciones, sobre el fax, la recepción de llamadas, los archivos y demás cosa, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y la punzada en mi tobillo derecho no ayudaba.

-¿Sakura?- me llama Tomoyo- Has escuchado a Naoko.

-SI- Grito desesperadamente, me tienen molesta- Escuche perfectamente Tomoyo, porque rayos no vas a tu puesto a ver de estar jodiendo mi paciencia- La chica de cabellos castaños me ve con miedo, ok, algunas veces me paso , pero ya me tenía al borde dese ayer.

-Sakura, deja las groserías, estas en el trabajo no en la casa, aquí debes comportarte.

-Me vale un pepino, y si no quieres escucharme, entonces lárgate, y deja que empiece mis labores- la chica recepcionista da tres pasos hacia atrás, mi cara debe ser muy demoniaca- Sé que llegue tarde, el maldito despertador sonó fuera de hora, para colmo casi pierdo el bus en la estación y el tren también, la cual estaba tan llena que parecía un hormiguero, y para rematar la mañana, un condenado conductor despistado casi me atropella- ok, aquí la cara de horro en Tomoyo es peor que la mía de maniática- Y encima de todo, me duele el condenado tobillo, tengo una terrible jaqueca y tu viene a joderme- termino de gritarle, se escucha abrir las puertas del elevador, ya la voz gruesa masculina con un toque embriagador dice.

-¿Pero que es todo este escándalo?

-Señor Li.- Susurra Naoko "ya me acorde de su nombre"

Ahí está, frente a nosotras, el susodicho li, que para completar es el mismo maldito imbécil que casi me atropella hace unos instantes, el cual me observa con asombro, mientras me caigo sentada en mi silla por la sorpresa.

-Perfecto, ahora sí que la cague- susurro- el casi asesino es mi jefe.

¿Acaso las coincidencias en realidad existen?- me pregunto mientras escucho la voz de fondo de Tomoyo en forma de eco, porque mi atención en esos momentos es capturada por mi "jefe", el cual aún no sale de su asombro. Y yo, queriendo que me trague la tierra.

* * *

**POV: SHAORAN. **

Eriol ya me tiene la metra afuera, con un demonio, porque no vine caminando, el condenado taxi se equivocó en una esquina y vine a parar en un tráfico terrible. El celular de nuevo sonando.

-Carajos, que voy llegando- le grito.

-"mueve tu maldito trasero".

-Púdrete, cabron.

-"Aquí el único cabrón que conozco eres tu- me cuelga.

-Maldito Ingles.

No hace más que joder. Para colmo se le dio también por contratarme una secretaria, que según su criterio Kaboto anda más celosa que una perra en celos, ¿debería molestarme que le llame así?, creo que nunca le pare a las discusiones de esos dos.

Cuando le pregunte la primera vez, de donde se conocían, por su tantas discusiones, es donde me entero que de la secundaria, Eriol quedo callado, me pareció escuchar que Daidouji también, pero Eriol la hizo callar con algo que en estos momentos no me acuerdo.

Entre tantas cavilaciones, no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la corporación, de no ser por el taxista. Cuando bajo del auto, otro mensaje de Eriol. Estos viejos de pacotilla ya me tienen al borde.

-Ya estoy en recepción imbécil- le contesto, mientras me dirijo a los asesores que me llevan a presidencia.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego al piso, escuchando gritos al abrirse las puestas del elevador, esto parece gallinero, y por lo visto viene de mi lado del piso, donde alcance a escuchar.

-Y para rematar la mañana, un condenado conductor despistado casi me atropella- ok, aquí la cara de horro en Tomoyo es peor que la mía de maniática- Y encima de todo, me duele el condenado tobillo, tengo una terrible jaqueca y tu viene a joderme- les grito a las presentes, las cuales reconozco como Yanaguizawa y Daidouji

-¿Pero que es todo este escándalo? – pregunto mientras observo a las mujeres frente a mí, el susurro de Naoko llamándome llega a mis oídos, mientras Tomoyo abre los ojos como platos, y la diminuta figura de la otra chica cae sobre la silla de secretaria, sus ojos verdes, me observan con cierto recelo, mientras murmura una frase que no logro entender, si definitivamente es la mujer de minutos atrás.

-Daidouji- llamo a la morena, la cual da un brinco de susto- Necesito los balances de las últimas semanas.

-El señor Hiragizawa las tiene.

-Bien- me voy directo al ascensor- Por cierto, las gallinas están en los gallineros, no en las corporaciones- les digo por el escándalo de hace unos momentos.

-Pero que Carajos….- escucho, refutar al pequeño ángel que por lo visto será mi nueva secretaria, y que por causas del destino es la misma mujer de esta mañana.

-Sera interesante- siento la sonrisa tonta formarse en mis labios de nuevo, creo que la macabra mente de Eriol está influyendo la mía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Bueno, como diez paginas, se que no es mucho, este capi tenia mas, pero por cuestiones de tiempo lo tuve que cortar, la diez paginas aqui se reducen a nada.

no dejare mas palabras, tengo que irme, y hacer una portada para mi grupo fiction en face, espero que les haya gustado en capitulo.

nos vemos en la proxima entrega...

muchas gracias a todas aquellas chicas que aun me siguen...


End file.
